Kindred Souls
by ChiaraBrie
Summary: Zutara pairing/set seven years after series end: In exchange for information about his mother, Zuko allows his father one wish; a wish that will alter the hands of fate forever. The ensuing journey brings back together two friends from across the world. Sun meets moon, fire meets ice...(extended summary within)
1. Where the Fire Lily Grows

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

**Summary: ** Seven years have passed since the war ended, and Katara has been longing to find her own path in life. Then one night, something troubling comes in a letter: Zuko is missing, and no one knows where he is. Tired of standing by as the scarred and healing world goes up in flames, she decides to find him. Little does she know, the two are about to embark upon a journey of a lifetime, finding something both of them were looking for…and something neither of them expected. Zutara pairing.

* * *

Chapter One: Where The Fire Lily Grows

"Do you know where you're goin', Miss?"

A toothless old man, standing behind a rotted ticket podium, gestured with his thumb towards the pointed iron ship. Burly men lifting heavy crates and loading various goods stomped up the gangway behind him, shouting out to one another as they made their way inside.

"….Miss?"

Katara snapped out of her trance and turned her bright blue eyes to the crouched vendor. Without smiling, she placed her money into his hands. "One way, please." Not bothering to hide his disbelief, the old man pocketed her coins, and handed a tiny slip of paper back to her.

"I won't lie, it won't be a pleasant voyage for such a young lady," he whispered.

"I didn't expect it to be," Katara responded as she pocketed her ticket. She gathered her pack, and began walking onto the ship when something caught her eye. Contrasting heavily with the dark and gloomy ship was a spot of blue among the snow—a blue she instantly recognized as her own. The man with a high ponytail locked eyes with her, and walked forward to meet her. Katara quickly turned away.

"Wait! Katara…Wait!" cried Sokka, as he tried to squeeze through the dense crowd. Stopping in her tracks, Katara sighed.

"I'm going Sokka. Don't try and stop me again." Her brother grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him. He was a full head taller than her, with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. Normally a comical man, Sokka tried to smile and ease his sister's harsh tone.

"Look. I know why you think you have to leave, but you're also abandoning our lives here! What about Dad? After all that time apart, we are finally a family again."

Katara yanked her wrist out from his grasp and replied "The war has been over for seven years! We have spent time here, as a family, but with the way things are going now, it's about time that someone did something."

"And why does that _someone_ have to be you, huh? Isn't that what the Avatar is for?" Sokka's voice was rising now, which only fueled Katara's rage. "You see," she said, "it's that kind of thinking that has caused the problem in the first place. The Avatar is just one person. He can't do it all on his own. Especially the way Aang handles things…" The bitterness in her voice was apparent.

Sokka calmed himself, and responded in a lower voice. "I know you and Aang have had your…different opinions on how to handle things…"

" 'Different opinions' is putting it lightly," scoffed Katara.

"_But_, what I am trying to tell you" Sokka continued, "is that the world just needs time to heal. You putting yourself out there, in danger, just to try and push people along the road to acceptance isn't going to work! The war lasted one hundred years Katara. Don't you realize it might take another hundred to forget?"

Katara locked eyes with her brother, who was so like and unlike her in every way. Sokka had found a new life in the Southern Water tribe. He was rebuilding the city larger and stronger, he was second in command to their father in all political affairs, and he had just proposed to Suki by carving his own decorative necklace like their mother's (albeit more clumsily).

Yet life for Katara was not the same. The higher the city walls rose, the more confined she felt. She was cut off from the world, which was in such a state of turmoil that Aang has been so busy, she hasn't seen him in 5 years.

"I feel like there are times you forget that we helped to _end_ the war Sokka. Not just by falling into line while the 'better men' did something. We were kids, and we made all the difference. The Avatar is just one person. He cannot fix all of our world's problems. We have to be that change."

Sokka, who was running out of bargaining pieces, desperately pleaded with her. "But you can't go wandering through the Fire Nation alone. It's the most dangerous place to be right now since Zuko's disappeared. Not to mention, the citizens of all nations are at each other's throats! No one trusts each other anymore. And Fire Nation people are getting hit the hardest. The Earth and Water tribes (yes, even our tribe Katara) are taking out one hundred years of frustration on them."

Katara turned to walk away, leaving her brother, and her home, far behind her. Something inside of her was pulling her from there, that much she knew. After sleepless nights tossing and turning, she was ready to find her own destiny.

"How do you expect to do it? How will you find him?"cried Sokka. Katara didn't answer him. In all honesty, she didn't quite understand it herself. But what happened the night before was impossible to ignore.

She knew she had to do something.

At the top of the gangway, she turned around and found Sokka in the crowd, watching her go. The hardness left her eyes for a moment, and she smiled at him.  
"Good bye," she mouthed to him. Sokka, sad but understanding, waved.

* * *

The iron ship billowed smoke as it pulled out from the Southern Water Tribe port, passing another cargo ship on its way. Since the war ended, the throughways of trade had opened up. All nations were trading goods long forgotten about during the war; and what's more, the availability of trade allowed the divided worlds to reconnect on neutral grounds: business was business.

However, despite the prosperous market for interchanging goods, the Fire Nation was still in ruins. Having lost the war they started, their country was in serious debt. From what she understood, the capital island had now become a rundown slum, where people were made to work hard to push out items to trade.

There was nothing to be done about it, she was told by her father. Hakoda explained that wars do not end with the last battle, but continue on in other ways.

Katara made her way to the top deck, and watched as her wintery homeland shrank behind her. She pulled her furs tighter around her, feeling a chill that had nothing to do with the cold. Her long dark hair, which she wore down her back in loose curls, flew in the wind. The last time she left the Southern Water tribe, she was on top of Appa, beginning the journey that would change her life forever- with Aang.

Remembering the face of the young avatar on their last visit years ago, Katara frowned. It was not something she liked to think about. As she closed her eyes, she heard his voice rebound inside her head.

_"Katara, you have to let me handle this the way I want to. I'm the avatar, not you!" Katara had never heard Aang scream so loud. Two years ago, he was barely her height. But now, he was a tall and lean man, which made his appearance all the more commanding._

_"I know that Aang. I'm not trying to be you. I am trying to show you how the world is now. You can't always run from things that are unpleasant to you," replied Katara._

_Aang marched over to her bedroom balcony, in the new house she shared with her family. He gripped the icy banisters and clenched his teeth, trying to control his temper. "You think I don't see it? How even after I defeated Ozai, people still hate each other? You think I can't understand—" _

_"No. You can't," she interrupted. "You can't seem to grasp that the hands off approach taught to you isn't going to work. You need to get involved, every day, in the lives of the people. You need to show them there's hope for peace! Running around, sitting in meetings like…like…some kind of prince! That's not your job!"_

_"I am doing the best I can! I need to sit in on those meetings, I need to govern this whole world. What would you know, being stuck here in your tiny village?" The remark cut Katara deep, and she stayed silent._

_Aang, sighing, turned around and pulled her into his arms. "Katara, I'm sorry. You know I love you more than anything. Please, forgive me." Katara stayed frozen in his embrace. His arms weren't the same—they hadn't been for a while. Aang kissed the top of her head, and looked down into her large blue eyes._

_Both of them saw what was there._

_"Aang, we've known each other now for a long time. And I have grown to love you…but what we want from life isn't the same." A tear rolled down her face._

_Aang wiped the tear with his thumb, unable to stop the flowing of his own. He loved her, more than life. But his duty was to the world, and they both saw the world differently. There could be no balance between them till the suffering was over._

_"I will end all this, Katara. I will do it, I promise. That's the only way for us to be together, isn't it?" Katara averted her eyes. _

_It always seemed that way. They were waiting till this or that was over, so they could enjoy themselves. She remembered how she couldn't bear to kiss him during the war, saying that things were too confusing to get involved with him that way. She remembered pushing him away at Ember Island, yelling at him to stop. They never were on the same page._

_But as she grew up, she understood what that meant._

_"People shouldn't be waiting for each other to live out their lives separately, so they could meet later on when it could work. They should be able to live and grow together, face these troubles, and move on. I love you too Aang, but I need to take my own path now"._

_The words cut like a knife, to both of them. Aang shook his head, ignoring what he heard. "You'll see. When all the strife has past…we can be together again." Before she could answer, he walked out the door._

'That was five years ago,' she thought. And she hadn't heard from him since, besides off handed information from Sokka or Toph.

'Until last night'.

Katara clutched the letter in her hands, and made her way down to her room to unpack.

* * *

Her stateroom was one floor below deck, with nothing more than a tiny porthole letting sunlight in. The single bed and nightstand were plain, and uninviting. Not bothering to notice, Katara threw down her belongings and flopped on the bed, already exhausted from her emotional turmoil earlier this morning. Not to mention, her lack of sleep last night.

Suddenly, there was a loud rapping on the door.

Katara got up from her bed, perplexed, and answered it. A tall man wearing a fire nation uniform stood before her (minus the skeletal masks, which were outlawed when Prince Zuko took the throne). "Yes?" said Katara, making sure her voice was strong. She needed to appear secure on a cargo ship loaded with Fire Nation passengers.

"Dinner will be served at six in the evenings. Any attempt to steal food from our supplies will be met with swift retribution. Water is rationed as well, according to the capacity on board. No bending is allowed while we sail. Any attempt to bend will—"

"Be met with swift retribution," finished Katara. " I wonder, is this something you inform all of your passengers about?"

The guard looked her up and down, eyeing the symbolic blue of her clothes.

"Dinner will be served at six," he replied, and turned away.

Katara slammed the metal door behind her, trying to calm herself. She would need to get used to this type of treatment once she landed on shore.

The gust from the slamming door sent her backpack to the floor, its contents spilling out. She began to pick up the mess, stuffing scrolls and clothing back inside. Among the clutter, she saw a splash of deep ruby red.

Katara stopped her rummaging, and delicately lifted the red flower. She brought the petals to her nose, and inhaled deeply, remembering how she acquired it last night. 'Holding onto it is the only way I know it wasn't all a dream…'

* * *

_She remembered lying in her bed, watching the full moon rise into the night sky, waiting for the same feeling of emptiness to settle over her before she went to sleep. But tonight, since the moon was at its peak, she grew a little excited. _

_Her gaze flicked over to the wall outside her window, where a bunch of white flower bulbs remained closed. In a few minutes, their petals would open up to absorb the moonlight. Lunar flowers always made her smile, no matter how low she was feeling._

_But before she could see them start to bloom, Sokka entered into her room without knocking. "This is for you, the messenger said it was urgent." He handed over a sealed scroll, and waited impatiently for her to open it._

_Sitting up in bed, Katara broke the wax and quickly began to read._

_"It's from Aang," she whispered. Her eyes scanned the letter before beginning to read aloud:_

_Katara,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It has been too long since we last spoke. I am currently working on suppressing rebellions in the northern Earth Kingdom, where some Fire Nation colonies are being raided by the citizens of their neighboring cities. _

_I know when we last spoke, you told me I needed to get into the lives of the people more than the politics, but the politics are suffering too. Just last night, I got word from General Iroh that he would be acting as Fire Lord. Zuko is gone. No one knows where or why, but he's missing. But I'm sure he is fine. He probably went to train with the dragons like he does every now and then…but I can't help but wonder._

_ Anyway, besides telling you about our friend's disappearance, I'm writing to you to tell you that every day I am working to heal the scars of the world, and the ones between us. But so far, there is not much improvement. There are times I see such goodness in people, yet I always find hatred as well. But I still have hope. For them, and for us._

_Please try and keep safe. I will write to you again. _

_P.S Momo and Appa say Hi!_

_Love, Aang._

_Katara smiled at the boy like qualities of the air bender, which shone even in the most depressing of times. " I wonder what happened to Zuko?" mused Sokka, who seemed concerned for only a moment. "Eh, I'm sure Aang's right. You know Zuko, always training and being serious and stuff."_

_"But General Iroh had to take over his duties. It must be more serious than that," she replied._

_"Well one thing we know, is that Aang is out there, and we have nothing to worry about. Now I'm going to bed, I promised Suki we could go penguin sledding in the morning." And with that, Sokka left her alone._

_But Katara was not easily placated. She kept rereading the part about Zuko's disappearance. She felt sure that it was important. Why did no one else think so? Or maybe, she was the one overreacting. _

_Ever since they met, Katara always felt a certain…connection with the angry firebender. Even when he was the cause of all their problems, she still noticed there was something about him that made her tremble. _

_It was his eyes._

_No matter how enraged or confused he was, whenever they met, she saw through it all straight into his core. Behind all that anger, was immense sadness—a sadness she understood deep within her soul. _

_And as time went on, and they joined forces to help Aang overthrow Ozai, Katara got to know him better. Even though their time together wasn't long, she felt comfortable with the prince in ways she hadn't reached with the others. Whenever she thought about it, it was all too confusing._

_At that moment, the moon began to shine its full light into her room. Katara got up, and walked out to her balcony to watch the blossoms open, abandoning her thoughts for a moment._

_Slowly and gracefully, the petals began to unfold, revealing the milky white stem of the lunar blossom. She reached over and touched the petals, marveling at their softness. Her entire wall, covered in their vines, burst to life in the moonlight. But something wasn't right. _

_In the center of the flowers, she saw something she didn't expect. Moving the flowers aside, she gasped at what she found. There, among the wintery plant life, was a ruby red flower. _

_Where the lunar blossoms were delicate and rounded, this flower's petals were more jagged and tough. The stem was a glowing yellow, and its aroma was a warm cinnamon scent. She plucked it from the wall, and was bewildered. She had seen this flower before, in a far away land, in a different time._

_What was a fire lily doing, blooming in the cold?_

* * *

On the floor of her stateroom, Katara still mused over the flower. She was sure that it was a sign, something she couldn't ignore. Moments after she had learned about Zuko's disappearance, she found a flower that didn't belong growing in the winter tundra.

'His flower,' she reminded herself.

On the last day they stayed at Ember Island together during the war, Katara had a moment alone with Zuko, who was plucking the very same bloom she now held in her hands. 'My mother,' he confided to her, 'would grow these every year. She said that a person's soul, if it burned bright enough, could help them grow. Her flowers were always in bloom.'

It was moments like those that brought warmth to Katara, who always found herself fascinated with the banished Prince, whether she would admit it or not. Both of their mothers were torn from them, and both of them were irreversibly scarred from the ordeal.

There were times when their two souls seemed so alike.

And after finding the flower, growing so far from home where it wasn't meant to be, she knew what she had to do. She finally saw her own path begin.

Perhaps she wasn't the avatar, who was the spiritual savior of the world. Maybe she wasn't next in line to lead her tribe to greatness, like Sokka. But she was important, right! She could do something to help.

And at that moment, she knew exactly who needed her, because his nation needed him. Katara knew what she had to do.

' I will find you, Zuko. I promise.'

* * *

Authors Note: Welcome to my first fanfic! I have many ideas as to where this story will go, and I hope over time, you will join me in its journey. As always, reviews, questions, and comments are greatly appreciated. _ChiaraBrie_


	2. The View from the Edge of the World

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

* * *

Chapter Two: The View From the Edge of the World

Katara could see the shore in the distance as she waited on the deck of the ship. She had been traveling for a week, and was eager to feel the solid ground beneath her. To say that her trip was miserable would be an understatement; it was downright miserable.

She was used to prolonged adventures, having traveled with Aang all over the world. However, she was with her brother and friends, not aboard a ship of hostile fire nation workers. They were cordial enough, understanding that the war was over, but that didn't mean they had to be kind to her. They made _sure_ they weren't kind to her.

But it didn't affect her…too much. Strong though she was, Katara was a kind hearted person through and through. She tried her best to ease the tension between herself and some of the crueler members of the ship, but to no avail. If anything, any kindness she showed was met with perverted and uncomfortable situations from the men. It was better if she just kept to herself.

Now that the trip was ending, she needed to start figuring out a plan. In all honesty, her quick decision to leave her home didn't extend beyond buying the ticket and boarding the ship. 'Stupid Katara!' she chided herself. She should have at least sent a message ahead to General Iroh so he could greet her at the docks.

'I guess I'll just have to make my way through the city to the palace, and find General Iroh myself,' she thought, before a loud voice boomed over the speakers on the ship.

"Prepare for landing! All crew members should report to their positions," dictated the captain. Katara glanced around as the ship burst to life, each man rushing to do his job.

Shortly after,the cargo ship pulled into the harbor passing the Gates of Azulon—or rather, what used to be the Gates of Azulon. Instead of passing the large stone statue of Zuko's grandfather, Katara smiled to see it replaced with intricate dragon statues, glorifying the first fire benders. It made for a more welcoming sight.

Katara waited till the men had unloaded their wares before exiting the ship, walking down the iron gangway and onto the wooden docks. She noticed the dismal appearance of the seamen, who looked exhausted and underfed. Nobody spared her a passing glance.

As she walked into the small stretch of shops along the coast, the smell of fire flakes and burning meat reached her senses, sending her stomach into a fit of growls. 'I guess I better eat something before I try and make it to the palace,' she thought, as she made her way to a stand.

"One fried seaweed squid, please," she asked the female vendor. The woman kindly smiled back, and began preparing her order. Katara almost forgot how nice it was _not_ to be met with instant hatred after her long week traveling.

"Here you are Miss," said the smiling woman as she handed Katara her food. After giving her the proper amount in coins, Katara turned around to see a pair of small eyes looking up at her. The tiny child had dirty black hair pulled into a pony tail on top of her head, and her clothes were torn and stained. When Katara looked back, she noticed it wasn't her the girl was eyeing. It was her food.

Katara smiled at the child, who shied away.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked, but the girl hid a little farther behind the shop wall. She didn't answer at first, choosing to look down at her toes in the dirt. Katara squatted down to her level, keeping the fried food right in front of her.

"Well, I have a little problem, and I was wondering if you would want to help me," sigh Katara, whose kind tone began to ease the girl of her fears. "You see, this woman here gave me the wrong order. I am absolutely allergic, and can't have a single bite! But I spent all that money, and don't want to throw it away…"

The little girl's eyes lit up, as she began to see what Katara meant. And so for the first time, she gave her a big toothy grin and reached out her grubby little fist. Just as Katara extended her hand to give it to her, something quickly swooped down and tore the meal from her hands.

Looking up, she saw a fire hawk carrying her fish over the crowd and into the hands of laughing teenagers. The boy who owned the bird just laughed the loudest as he saw Katara flare up in anger.

"Hey! That's not yours!" she cried out. The teens just laughed louder.

The leader of the group, the guy with the hawk, responded "Are you sure? Cause…" he took a large bite out of it, spraying food everywhere as he spoke "…it tastes a lot like mine." He was met with a chorus of jeers and laughs.

Katara, eyes set, gave him a little smirk. She noticed the boys standing near the shoreline, and stepped closer to them. Discreetly, she bent her wrist in a twisting motion, and summoned the water above the dock into a tiny wave. The water splashed down onto the boy, drenching him from head to toe, causing him to lose the fried squid on a stick. It rolled in the dirt on the ground, and was gobbled up by a passing dog.

The little girl behind her laughed, and Katara put a hand on her hip. "Well then, if I didn't know any better, it looks like that was his," she said, as the shaggy dog barked and ran around the corner.

The group of guys stopped laughing, and began to close the space between themselves and this new water bender in their midst. The leader, who was a stout and loudmouthed kid, summoned a tiny ball of fire in his hands. "You're going to regret making a fool of me!" he cried, as he began throwing fireballs her way.

Little did he know, he was up against a water bending master. Katara quickly shielded herself with a wave, before quickly shifting her stance into opposition. Calling on the water from the nearby fish barrels, she attacked all the guys at once, freezing them onto the ground. She made to gather another wave when suddenly he hands were shackled by two iron handcuffs, similar to the metal bindings used by the Dai Li in Ba Seng Se.

Katara looked around in shock as two large guards honed in on her, bringing her to her knees by yanking the metal chains. "What are you doing! I did nothing wrong, they attacked me!" pleaded Katara, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Well now, a lonely water bender on the shores of our grand nation's capital. I thought we discussed the rules?" cooed the voice of the guard. Katara looked up in recognition of his tone. "Any bending would be met with swift retribution!"

It was the same guard who had harassed her on board; he was obviously an enforcer on land as well as sea. Before Katara could even protest to the injustice, she was pulled to her feet, bound, and gagged.

"Let's see how you fair in our prisons. I assure you, everyone won't be as accommodating as they were on the ship," laughed the evil man.

'If what he says is true, I may be in a bit of trouble,' thought Katara, as the cold metal shackles cut into her wrists.

* * *

Hours had passed since she was unceremoniously thrown into the dark tower prison cell. Once she was able to speak, Katara called out to the guards. She tried in vain to explain who she was, begging them to send for General Iroh. 'If he knew I was here, he would get me out in a second!'

But none of them spared her a second glance. After some time, she resigned to the corner of her cell, trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"Oh this is all so…wrong!" she sighed aloud, banging her wrists against the wall. This was not how it was supposed to go! Not that she really thought much about exactly _how_ this whole plan of hers was supposed to be…

But she had an idea, damn it!

There wasn't supposed to be a cold cell or harsh words from the guards; she was the Fire Lord's personal friend and ally. She had earned her respect years ago when she traveled the world!

But here she was, trapped by iron bars and solid walls. If only she could get _someone_ to listen to her, to hear her side of the story, they would see the mistake they made.

Not to mention, this little hitch in her plans stole a day from her travels. Zuko could be miles away by now, in some far away land, and she had no way of getting to him. Or even finding out _where _it is she _could_ get him!

Katara was shaken out of her musings by a shuffle outside her bars. The guards in the other hallway were calling out to one another, rushing away with hurried footsteps. "She's out again!" Katara heard one of the female guards say. It was strange to Katara that the voice sounded more exasperated than worried.

Katara walked away from the wall of her cell to press her face against the bars, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on down the way. The hallways were poorly lit, stone corridors that seemed to stretch on for miles. She couldn't see a thing. "She's out…again?" she whispered to herself, confused.

"_She's out again, she's out again!" _whispered a sickly sweet voice right beside her ear.

Katara leaped back with a small yell, scared to death by what she just heard. She knew that voice…she knew it all too well.

Katara backed as far away from the bars as possible, trying to hide the fear that was pulsating through her veins. But those eyes- those horrid amber eyes- peered at her through the cell. The pristine white face was pressed up to the iron poles, slightly distorting her features.

But nothing could distort the insane smile of the woman before her, whose low maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Hello Katara. I would offer you a cold beverage, but alas, the accommodations here are so poor," cooed the crazed girl, who began slowly sliding down the bars with false exasperation.

"It's almost like these fools forget they are treating royalty."

* * *

Iroh was seated underneath a tree in the Royal Garden, slowly sipping some of his personally brewed tea as he took a few moments to relax. Since his nephew's disappearance a week ago, he has been running around nonstop, attending to the needs of the nation.

When he awoke the morning of Zuko's disappearance, Iroh found himself confused, but not surprised. For the past few weeks, he noticed the young Fire Lord was extra edgy, constantly jumping at the slightest unexpected noise. He worried that the pressures of the palace were getting to him.

"Nephew, what has been on your mind?" he had asked him one night over dinner. But Zuko looked away, unable to answer him.

"You know, if you talk about what is bothering you, perhaps I could help—" began Iroh, before Zuko banged down onto the table with his fist. A moment of silence had followed, where Iroh allowed Zuko a second to control his anger.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but you cannot help. Unless you can make my father grow a heart," said Zuko.

The following few days were even more confusing for Iroh, who pondered over Zuko's strange statement, trying to figure out what he meant. Then suddenly, Zuko's attitude had changed. Instead of walking around in angry confusion, he began to appear focused—as well as uninterested in the political aspects of his life.

Iroh took another sip of his tea, trying to map out the change in Zuko's strange behavior. Three days before he disappeared, he had come to him in his room. "Uncle. I need to ask you a favor," he said.

Iroh immediately accepted his nephew's request, before hearing what is was. "I need you to take over for me as acting Fire Lord." At first, Iroh was taken aback. How could his nephew leave at such a crucial time for the nation? Didn't he understand that he was the symbol of hope for his people, and the world, that the Fire Nation could reclaim glory and honor after the war destroyed them?

"Please, Uncle. I need to do something. You have always told me how I need to find peace within myself before I could bring peace to the world. I need to leave"

Iroh didn't question him further. In fact, he was happy to hear Zuko finally take some initiative towards his own happiness, which he never did. But he left so suddenly, and without telling him where he was going, or why.

'Very peculiar,' thought Iroh, as he stared off into the garden, hoping to find the answer to his musings in the flowers.

"General Iroh!" called one of the servants, who was walking up to him. The young page boy, Jin, was slightly sweating as he tried to rush to him, without actually running (such behavior was considered rude in the palace).

Iroh stood up to greet the young boy, smiling at him so as to calm his nerves. "Yes, Jin, what seems to be the problem," asked Iroh.

Coming to a halt in front of the decorated Dragon of the West, Jin quickly relayed his message " You are needed immediately in the prison tower. The guards need your assistance. She….she's escaped."

Iroh needed no further explanation. He placed his teacup down on the bench, and put a comforting hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. "Calm yourself. There is no need to worry. This is not the first time it has happened. You can return to your duties without worry," said Iroh. He also didn't want him spreading his panic to the rest of the palace.

"But, sir, if I may ask…" began the timid boy, "how does she do it?"

Iroh smiled. "Well, Jin. She is intelligent, cunning, and powerful. A shared family trait, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

Katara narrowed her eyes at the Fire Nation Princess, whose disheveled appearance added to her wild nature. It was still a shock to see her this way; whenever Katara imagined her, she pictured the cold, calculating, and perfect warrior. Instead of the black and red glistening fire armor, she was clothed in white pants and a t-shirt, which seemed too big for her tiny frame. Her hair, which was once combed back into a regal bun, was in knots down to her waist. Katara could see that she had tried to cut it, in different places and different lengths, all by herself. Before her stood a sad shell of the girl she knew all those years ago.

"Azula, what are you doing here?" she asked, carefully watching her every move.

Azula, who was now literally lying on the floor, stretched her arms through the bars so that they were touching the inside of Katara's cell and didn't answer. She began kicking her feet in the air behind her, reminding Katara of the children home in the water tribe who would sit in the same manner through their lessons.

"Haven't you heard of my permanent relocation? I find the walls a little drab, but ZuZu never had much taste," replied the crazed princess. Her drawling voice sounded so much like her father, it was unnerving.

Beyond the corridor, Katara could hear the faint footsteps of the guards shuffling around, looking for the escaped prisoner—who, in fact, was sitting right before her. She thought about crying out for help, but she knew Azula. Despite her cracked state, she was still deadly, and Katara was like a sitting duck in her cell. Her best bet was to keep her talking till someone came by.

"Have you seen Zuko recently?" Katara asked, but instantly realized it was the wrong question.

Faster than lightening Azula stood up and screamed right back at her face, in a girly mock of Katara "_Have you seen Zuko recently! Have you?! Have you?!_."

Her cackling laughter touched Katara like ice.

"Oh it's all the same with you, goody two shoes," Azula went on to say, back in her cold drawling voice. "Always asking questions, always wanting answers. Little ZuZu came here every night for _years._"

Azula began to pick at an invisible rock on the wall, bringing specs of nothing to her lips, mumbling "_years and years and years_" over and over.

Katara moved to the far corner of her cell, her eyes never leaving the white dressed maniac. She knew she needed to keep her attention, so the guards would have time to find her. She racked her brain, trying to word her sentences carefully.

"What was he asking you, all this time?"

Azula's eyes shot back to her, as if she forgot Katara was there.

"Oh, he wasn't visiting _me_! Every now and then his _majesty_ would grace his sister with his presence," Azula did an exaggerated bow, "But he was always going to see his daddy. 'Daddy, where's Mom? Where's my mommy'" Azula began to cry fake tears, blubbing like a child.

Katara's heart skipped a beat. 'She may know where he went. Maybe she overheard them speaking.'

Azula continued her sickening narrative. "But father is a disciplined man. He kept his mouth shut. He always got a good laugh watching ZuZu plead and beg like the simpleton he is." Her tone was now dripping in malice and hatred.

"That is, until a few weeks ago."

In the distance, Katara heard the footsteps of the guards coming closer. They probably ran out of places to look. 'Shit, not yet!' she thought. She needed a few more minutes…

"What did he say to him, when he asked? What did your father tell Zuko?"

Azula was ignoring her, and instead humming a little tune as she played with the ends of her hair. Katara needed her to focus, she needed Azula to talk. It seemed almost like fate placed her here for this moment, yet it was keeping the information just out of her reach.

She began walking slowly towards the door, bringing herself closer to the bars of the cell. If she could just get her to say a few more words…

"There she is! She's down by the new arrival. Get the General over here!" said one of the guards, who turned around and ran in the other direction. Katara had but a few seconds more…

"Azula, you remember me right? Azula? Listen to me. It's very important that you tell me what your father said to ZuZu." Katara was speaking to her in a calm, secure voice. "Please."

"Pretty pretty please, please, please" mumbled Azula. "You sound just like him you know. "

Katara sighed, "I know, you told me that, remember?" The footsteps down the hall thundered closer; it seems the entire prison guard was coming to take her away. Katara sank to her knees, knowing that she wouldn't get another word out of her. It was all a waste.

Then suddenly, it seemed like the sensible Azula came back for a visit."She never loved me, you know. My mother. She thought I was a monster. Can you imagine what it felt like, knowing your own mother didn't love you?"

Katara's head shot up, and her full attention was on the girl in front of her. She hung on her every word in silence, afraid the slightest movement might deteriorate Azula's newfound clarity.

Luckily, she continued. "But how could she call me the monster, after what she did that night, I wonder…it's almost comical."

"Princess Azula!" cried Iroh, as he turned down the hall and saw his deranged niece seated on the floor in front of a cell. The torch lighting didn't allow him to see who she was talking to. Azula lazily turned her head over, eyes half shut, and observed her uncle with indifference. She began to hum.

"Guards, she will be calm. Please retain my niece," ordered Iroh, and two strong guards began slowly stepping towards her.

Azula's head snapped back to Katara, and icy blue met fiery gold. "I'm…glad, he hid her away…" tears began filling Azula's eyes, and Katara held her breath. From the way she said it, Katara thought that Azula was lying.

The guards slowly clasped Azula's hands in irons, making no sudden movements as they raised her to her feet. Katara rose with them, coming almost nose to nose with Azula through the bars.

"I bet she's happy there. The view is beautiful, at the edge of the world." And with that, the guards led her away.

For a moment, Katara was silent, trying to absorb what she just heard. A waterfall of emotions and thoughts overcame her. Azula sounded almost, human, for a moment, and Katara's heart broke for her. That look in her eyes towards the end was so painful. But what did she mean, the edge of the world? Was it just more babbling from her deteriorating mind?

But she seemed so coherent, so clear, so sure.

"Katara? Katara, is that you?" ask Iroh as he approached the iron cell. He couldn't believe what he saw before him: the water bending master from his nephew's journey. Katara was still in shock, and was only able to lock eyes with the jolly old man.

"Guards! Release her immediately! This woman is my honored guest." At the General's bidding, the key bearer unlocked her cell, standing aside to let her walk free.

Katara seemed to snap out of her trance as the door opened, and rushed towards the friendly face of her old friend. Remembering her manners, she bowed before the General, who quickly raised her up and gave her a hug. "Oh my friend, it is good to see you again! How long have you been here? What is going on?" asked Iroh.

"General Iroh," began Katara urgently, "Tell me, where is the edge of the world? And how can I get there?"

* * *

Author's Note: Forgive the slow beginning, but I wanted to create a few exposition chapters before getting to the true heart of the tale. The chapters will get longer! Plus, I always wanted to write Azula. I find her…fascinating, to be honest. But I promise, Zuko is coming. Or rather, Katara is going to him. As always, any reviews , comments, questions or suggestions are greatly appreciated. As a new writer, anything you have to offer is a great help! _ChiaraBrie_


	3. Fire is Life

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

Author's Note: Made a slight edit to this chapter thanks to my reader Sakarya ! Thanks for catching my obvious accident! This is why authors love reviewers =] Sometimes you get so caught up in your own story, you overlook blatant issues!

* * *

Chapter Three: Fire is Life

The wise General Iroh looked down into the blue eyes of Katara, keeping silent after he had heard her question. The torches on the wall sent dancing light over her features, making the shadows of her face harsh and demanding. However, he peered over his shoulder at the few remaining guards who were with them, and knew that this was not the place to speak.

"Lady Katara, you look wearied from your travels and stay in our prison. Why don't we retire to the palace, where you can be fed and rested," said the old man.

Katara was about to open her mouth in protest until she looked into Iroh's eyes, and realized what he was saying. 'We can't talk here, out in the open.' She then plastered a small smile on her face, bowing and thanking the General for his hospitality.

"Yes, you are right General Iroh. I feel so weak and tired," said Katara.

The guards immediately lost interest in their conversation, and began leading them out of the winding corridors of the Prison Tower. Katara kept her eyes to the ground as they passed cell after cell, trying to ignore the dismal and depressing state of the inmates. A few of them called out to her, whistling and catcalling, while others simply looked bored. Katara couldn't help shivering as they reached the end of the hall, and walked out the front doors.

A small carriage was awaiting them down the stone steps, which Iroh helped Katara into. As soon as the door shut them in, Katara turned to the old man. " What was Azula talking about – " But Iroh silenced her with his hands, indicating that this was still not a place to speak about it.

"We are only a short travel away from home, let us enjoy this lovely evening and discuss what you have been up to these past years. Tell me, has the Southern Water Tribe expanded?" inquired Iroh, whose light tone and smile managed to melt the anxious girl's nerves.

"Yes, my brother Sokka is working along with my father to make our village grow," she answered.

"Sokka! The brave warrior. I must admit, he is the only man I have met in my travels whose stomach is as big as mine!" chuckled Iroh as he pat his round belly. At the sound of his laughter, Katara slumped against the window and visibly relaxed; it was the first time since she began this adventure that she felt safe, and tired. There were so many questions burning on Katara's lips that she couldn't wait to get back to the palace, but for the moment she let her eyes close, and the old man smiled and let her sleep.

A while later, the carriage pulled to a stop at a secret back entrance to the palace. Katara, feeling the change, groggily opened her eyes.

" Lady Katara, we are here," whispered Iroh.

Yawning, Katara immediately sat up right and tried to rub the exhaustion from her eyes. The moon was covered by thick passing clouds, making the darkened courtyard coated in a deeper black; no one would see them enter from here.

Two bowing servants met them at the door, which appeared like an illuminated portal against the night sky. " General Iroh, honored guest, welcome to the Imperial Palace," said a tiny girl with dark black hair pulled into a bun. "May I prepare anything for your stay?"

"Rin, please show Lady Katara to the guest room in the Western Wing," Iroh then turned to the other servant, whose attire matched Rin's, "Jinjoo, prepare a small meal for us to be had in my nephew's study. Also, bring tea from my private collection." Iroh gave her a knowing wink, and the girl giggled and left. It seemed Iroh was well liked by the staff in the Palace.

"This way, my Lady," said Rin, and Katara gratefully followed her. The young girl led her through the large palace hallways, which were trimmed top to bottom in hues of red and gold. Adorning the walls were portraits of men and their families, all with stern faces.

"These must be Zuko's relatives," Katara mused aloud. Rin turned over her shoulder to nod at her. "Yes, these are the ancestors of Fire Lord Zuko, dating back to the start of our great nation."

Katara noticed the emphasis Rin placed on the title "Fire Lord Zuko" when responding. 'I better mind my manners here,' she thought. Before long the two stood before grand double doors, exquisitely carved and decorated. "This will be your room, my Lady. Is there anything you wish for me to do for you?" asked Rin.

"No, thank you, you have been most helpful Rin," smiled the water bender. The servant looked startled at being spoken to so kindly before bowing and excusing herself.

Katara swung open one of the grand doors and entered the room. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took in the room around her. In the center of the room was a large bed, big enough for two, ( 'Or five!' she thought) dressed in the finest red silk she ever saw. The windows opened to a small balcony, which overlooked a large lake and garden. Off to the right was another door, leading to a shining bathroom.

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she saw the bathtub, and immediately began running the hot water and mixing in scented soaps. Katara ripped her dirty clothes off and threw them to the floor, and quickly submerged herself into her element.

The water unknotted her muscles and soothed her skin, and she relished in every moment of it. When the water was filled to capacity, she leaned over to turn it off. The golden spout was carved into the shape of a dragon, and she traced her fingers over the fine craftsmanship. The ruby eyes of the creature reminded her of a certain fire bender, a man she traveled all this way to find.

When they were traveling together all those years ago, Katara had asked Zuko about fire bending one night when everyone else was asleep. He and Aang had just returned from their trip to see the fire bending masters, the dragons, and Katara was interested in hearing what they learned. The two sat around the campfire, side by side, having a whispered debate about it.

_"Fire is alive," Zuko told her, "It is something that grows, once it's given life. It's…difficult to explain. Water will not move unless you will it-"_

_"A rock will not be thrown unless you bend it," finished Katara. Zuko's amber eyes widened in shock when the girl finished his sentence for him, indicating she understood. "When Sokka, Aang, and I were traveling through a fire nation colony, we met Jong Jong the Deserter. For a short time, he was Aang's fire bending teacher."_

_"Aang had another teacher besides me?" asked the prince. _

_"Yes, but don't get too jealous," she playfully nudged him, "It didn't work out too well. Aang wasn't ready for it, he didn't have the discipline yet. When he was playing around with the flames, he burned me." She held up her palms in the firelight, remembering the agony she felt that day._

_Zuko quickly grabbed her hand, turning it over in his own. "But there are no scars. You're hand's are still perfect…" Realizing her was holding her hand a second longer than was decent, he let it go. The firelight hid his blushing cheeks—as well as Katara's._

_"That's when I learned I could heal. I dipped my hands into the river, and the water enveloped my hands, and took all the pain away. It was amazing," she recanted._

_"I wish I had your gift," replied Zuko, "Fire does nothing but destroy." _

_Katara whipped her head around and locked eyes with him. "You sound just like Jong Jong. He said the same thing to me when he watched my hands glowing in the water. I didn't know what to say to him then, but I do now. And I'll say it to you"_

_Zuko was silent as he watched Katara, hanging on her words. " Fire does not only destroy life, but brings life…it _is_ life. It is something that burns deep within us. It makes us feel passion, desire,love…" Katara turned her eyes to the dancing fire before them. " Let me ask you something Zuko. If we didn't have fire, how would we cook our meals? Warm our homes?"_

_The scarred prince followed her gaze to the crackling wood, letting her words sink into him. "Without fire, we would have no light to lead the way in the darkness. It is something powerful, that is true. And at times, it may be frightening. But I think those that can bend fire, control it, and understand it, are those with enough strength to harness the amazing gift it is to the world. You have that strength Zuko. You have that light within you. Never tell yourself different."_

_"Katara," whispered Zuko, amber eyes meeting cerulean in the light. " I…"_

Suddenly there was a light knock on the bathroom door, breaking Katara out of her trance. "Lady Katara, General Iroh is waiting for you in the study. I have prepared your things on your bed when you are ready," said Rin through the wooden doorway.

"Thank you, Rin, I will be out in a moment," she replied. Katara gave the golden dragon one quick glance as she stood up in the tub, and let the water down the drain.

Entering her room, Katara noticed her backpack and water skin (which was confiscated when she entered the prison) were neatly placed on her bed, along with a pair of fresh traveling clothes. She quickly bent the water from her hair, making it dry and fluffy as if she had been sitting in the sun, and got dressed.

The clothes Rin prepared for her were the traditional red of the fire nation. She had tight black pants, cuffed in golden silk. Her top was a dark ruby red, which crisscrossed over her neck and down her back, exposing the back of her neck and shoulders. She was given black arm warmers which reached her elbows and exposed her fingers to allow for easy movement in her bending. In all honesty, she couldn't ask for better traveling clothes.

When she opened the grand doors, Rin was waiting in the hallway to lead her to the study. "This way please, my Lady. General Iroh will scold me if we are late and the tea gets cold," smiled the girl as she lead Katara once again through the labyrinth.

* * *

General Iroh was sitting behind a large oak desk when she entered the room, his face lighting up when he saw her. "Ah, Miss Katara, you look well refreshed!" he exclaimed.

Rin closed the door behind her, and Katara responded "Yes General Iroh I-"

"Come now, enough with the formalities. You may call me Uncle Iroh. General Iroh is for the public…as well as the ladies." The old man gave her a wink, and motioned for her to sit down. Katara giggled, and made herself comfortable in one of the large chairs.

Iroh poured tea into both cups, indicating for Katara to take one. After they each had a sip, Iroh spoke. "Now tell me, what brings you all this way? And into our prisons, none the less."

Katara explained her unjust imprisonment on the docks , which only earned a nod from Iroh. "Yes, the lower levels of the capital have been more dangerous and unruly these past months. I apologize for the inconvenience," he told her.

"Is it really that bad, Uncle Iroh?" she asked.

"Well, that is a matter of opinion. The state of the world has improved greatly since my brother has been defeated and my nephew has ascended to the throne. But tensions run high—the war is not easily forgotten, on both sides. There is so much anger and resentment among our people, as well as those in the other nations. But never lose hope, Katara. In time, the world will heal."

Katara nodded and sipped her tea. "But you have yet to tell me _why_ you have come here," asked the inquisitive old man. He could tell she felt nervous in answering, because she fiddled with the ends of her hair and looked away.

"Uncle Iroh, do you believe in fate?" she asked shakily, looked up through her eyelashes , embarrassed.

"Why of course! There is nothing I put my faith into more," he responded simply. Comforted by his acceptance, she perked up and went on. She explained her feelings of uneasiness these past years, her issues with Aang and the world, and her longing to become the change she wishes to see.

"And then one night, when I was thinking of Zu—I mean, about the nations, I saw this growing in my patch of lunar blossoms." Katara pulled the delicate flower from her pocket, which she placed in there before she left the room. She handed the fire lily over to Iroh, whose warm fire bending hands brought color back into its petals.

"This flower was growing in the Southern Water Tribe?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes Uncle Iroh. I saw it right after I heard about Zuko's disappearance and I felt something…strange. I need to find him. I think he will need my help," she said.

Iroh noticed the ferocity in her eyes as she said this, and he knew she was right. These things did not just _happen_. He was a spiritual man, and he believed in the signs from the heavens. This flower was an indication of that.

"I think you are right. My nephew has been alone these past years, trying to fight the war out there, as well as within himself. I think it is time he accepts the help he needs to overcome both. You, Miss Katara, are meant to be with him," he said. At his words, Katara felt a shiver go down her spine.

"And while I spoke to Azula, she mentioned overhearing Zuko talk to their father. I know her mind is broken, but Uncle Iroh I swear she was speaking the truth. She told me that Ozai told Zuko about his mother, about where he sent her," rambled the anxious water bender. She was finally getting to the question she was burning to ask.

Iroh's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! After all these years, Ozai told Zuko about Ursa's whereabouts? It all began making sense—the frequent visits to the Prison Tower, Zuko's unfocused behavior, and his quick departure. He knew Katara was right. But where…?

"The edge of the world," he whispered, finally piecing the puzzle together. "Yes," sighed Katara, relieved he was on the same page.

"Please, tell me where it is and how I can get there. I just know that's where Zuko is going," she begged. Iroh looked at the young woman, who had grown so much since he last saw her. She was indeed a beauty, with a heart of gold to match. And here she was, begging to help his troubled nephew in his time of need. He smiled inwardly for a moment, acknowledging the humorous turns fate could bring. He knew Zuko needed to find Ursa for his inner peace, and only then could he truly rule his nation with an open heart and clear mind. Katara was right. And he would help her anyway he could.

"The edge of the world is not _really_ the edge," began Iroh, "But rather a place we used to travel to when our children were young. Lu Ten, my son, loved to visit the waterfalls. It was he who gave the place its name. He said when he watched the water fall over the side, it would look like it fell into nothingness— right over the edge of the world."

Iroh stood up, and walked over to a map that was hanging on the wall. " That place _was_ beautiful. But as always with my brother, any beauty in the world is immediately destroyed." He placed his finger on a point to the north of the fire nation, almost at the top of the map.

"But Uncle Iroh, there's nothing there. Look, your finger rests on water," inquired Katara.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Miss Katara. Years ago, an entire air nomad island was there—obviously vacated for our use. We had turned it into a summer home. It rose so high above the water." Iroh sighed at the memory.

"So if it is destroyed, how could Lady Ursa be there?"

Iroh turned around from the wall, and responded "That, my dear, is the question. As far as I know, that island is buried underneath the water. But I never witnessed the destruction of it myself. It may be standing there today. It would not be unlike my brother to wipe it off a map, and keep it a secret for himself."

Katara listened intently to Iroh's tale, amazed that one man could literally wipe an island off a map for his own benefit.

"If it has been standing all these years, I can only assume it has gone to rot. There could be no good left on an island that my brother made his own," sighed the old man. There were days when he wished he did not have to remember his relation to the evil Fire Lord, and this night was one of them.

"That's where Zuko is heading, isn't it Uncle Iroh?" asked the water bender. The General nodded his agreement. "Then that's where I am going too. I need to leave right away." Katara stood up from her wooden chair, and made towards the door.

"Wait!" cried Iroh, "You can't leave now, it is the dead of night. If you wait till morning, I will have escorts for you"

"I'm sorry Uncle Iroh, but Zuko has had a head start, and I cannot waste another minute. Thank you for all your help and hospitality," she politely replied.

"Then allow me to prepare you for your journey. I will have my servants pack supplies and prepare an ostrich horse for you to quicken your pace. My nephew is a lucky man to have such a wonderful friend willing to fight with him," smiled the old man, a small twinkle in his eyes. He did not miss the small blush that tinged the dark skinned woman's face.

"He would…and has….done the same for me," was all she said before closing the door behind her.

* * *

The rain was coming down in droves, pounding so loudly on the stone ground that Zuko was having trouble falling asleep. It was the third day in a row that the sky opened up and rained down on him, and he has been growing impatient.

The first day it started slowly, not hindering his quest forward towards the north. But by midday, the clouds were so dark that it seemed like nighttime had come early, and he retreated to a small cave a mile off the road. 'It will pass by morning,' he foolishly thought. Now, well into the third night of the torture, Zuko began to fear it would never let up.

The scarred Fire Lord rolled over on his sleeping bag, sighing in frustration. His hair, which he kept relatively short but long enough to tie up when he wished, was matted to his face from the humidity. His toned body, clad in simple fire nation attire, ached from being still for so long.

'Maybe I should have just traveled with the royal guard. I would have carriages, hot meals, and a warm bed…' he thought. But it would not have worked. He knew he needed to travel alone, undetected by his own subjects of his status as their Lord.

If someone knew where he was going, they might try to assassinate him along the way. There have been a few attempts on his life throughout the years, and he was not looking to draw attention to himself. Not to mention, this was a trip he wanted to do alone.

For years after his coronation, he had visited his father in attempts to learn of his mother's whereabouts. The cruel man would mock him, laugh at him, or hurl words that would cut into the depths of his soul. It took all of his strength on multiple occasions not to kill him.

Zuko thought he would never find his mother, until one fateful night a week ago that changed everything. He had made his usual visit to Ozai's cell, ready for another round of cat and mouse. He entered the man's cell quietly, prepared for a new line of questioning, when Ozai greeted him. It was like he was awaiting Zuko's arrival.

_"Prince Zuko, what a pleasure it is to see you this evening," said Ozai. Zuko scoffed at the pleasantries his father was going through._

_"You know why I'm here, father," was his cold reply. Ozai only chuckled. "This has gone on long enough," began Zuko before Ozai cut him off._

_"Yes, it has. For years, and years, and years. It may go on for a few more, unless…" _

_Zuko perked up at the new change in banter, but his heart dropped at his father's tone. No good could come of it. "Unless what?" he asked, playing his game._

_"I've been stuck in this cell for too long. I have no windows, no way to feel the sun's warmth. As a fire bender, surely you understand the pain one could feel from such imprisonment," said Ozai in a drawling voice._

_"You are no longer a fire bender, if you remember. Aang took your bending from you. And all the pain you're feeling is everything you deserve," snapped the scarred man._

_"Ah yes, but I still had that power for my whole life! Imagine what a few rays of sunlight would mean to your old man…" Zuko did not like where this was going, and decided to end the conversation before it got worse._

_He turned to leave, when Ozai called out to him "In exchange for one hour, I will give you your mother!"_

_Zuko froze. Did he just hear him right? Was he finally willing to tell him what he needed to know?_

_Ozai, knowing he had his attention, continued. "All I ask is for one hour outside. Let me feel the rays of the sun. Let me remember, for a brief moment, what that warmth feels like. And I swear, I will give you the information you so desperately desire…"_

Zuko rolled over in the cave once more, still uncomfortable with the memory of his father's request. After seven years, Zuko knew this was his only chance to find out where his mother was. He was still unsure if he had made the right choice, but he had relented.

When he returned to the Fire Nation from the edge of the world, _with_ his mother, he would allow Ozai one hour in the sun. 'Under heavy guard and chains,' he added. It was the price he needed to pay for his mother, but he was willing to do it.

And so, Fire Lord Zuko succumbed to his father's wishes one last time.

The second the location of his mother left Ozai's lips, Zuko ran towards his home and packed his things. Before he left, he entrusted the care of the nation to his Uncle, who he was sure would handle it, and took off without another word.

However, he only got as far as the first island off the Fire Nation shore before the rain came in, and he was halted.

'And now, here I am, stuck in cave,' he mentally scoffed, while trying to will the rain to stop. A loud crack of thunder and a roaring wind was his reply.

The gust of wind which blew in his cave blew out the small fire he had going, submerging him into darkness. Zuko, sore and stiff, lifted himself up and created another flame, this one stronger than the one before.

As the fire flickered to life, illuminating the small space, he was reminded of a different journey years ago, when a beautiful water bender taught him to view his element in a different way. _"Without fire, we would have no light to lead the way in the darkness."_

The dancing light on the cave walls were an indication of her truthful words. "Katara," breathed Zuko. Her name still left a warm feeling on his lips. Over the years, after everyone went their separate ways, she was the only one who he still thought of.

The two of them had been through so much together. Their pasts, as well as their journey with the avatar, were so tightly intertwined, it was no wonder that he still thought of her. 'That's the only reason why,' he reasoned with himself 'We just have so much in common. That's why I miss—wait no, I don't miss her. It was just… calming, to be around someone who was like me. And so _unlike_ me.'

And in that instant he thought of Mai. She was Fire Nation, like he was. She was cold, calculating, and at times miserable—just like him. After a short time, they grew bored of each other. It was inevitable, he told her.

How can you love someone who is a mirror of your worst qualities?

There were times he thought he loved her. She was his first everything. First girlfriend, first love, first lover…. But when he thought about it, he was never happy. Their sex life was nothing more than teenage lust, that once satisfied, left him feeling empty.

Emptiness was a common feeling in his life, and Mai did nothing to fill that void. Rather, she fueled it.

When they mutually split ways months after he returned home, he felt nothing. He was tired of feeling nothing. That's why this trip was so important. Perhaps that empty hole in his heart was meant to be filled by his long lost mother. Maybe, once he found her, his soul would stop screaming at the top of its lungs for release.

"There's a raging fire inside of me, and I can't seem to put it out!" he said to no one but himself. His thoughts were driving him insane. 'But you shouldn't want to dim that fire,' a soft voice told him in his head.

The blue eyes of a certain water bender came to his mind…. "_But I think those that can bend fire, control it, and understand it, are those with enough strength to harness the amazing gift it is to the world. You have that strength Zuko. You have that light within you. Never tell yourself different."_

"Never tell yourself different," he repeated aloud, and somehow he began to calm down. Zuko moved once more to lay down, his back to the floor.

His eyes wandered to the top of the cavern, where a tangle of vines clung to the rocks. There, above his head, bloomed radiant ruby fire lilies, lilies that weren't there before…right?

'Maybe because I made the fire warmer, they decided to bloom,' he mused.

As he closed his eyes to drift to sleep, Katara's words rebounded in his head. 'Fire brings life, fire brings life', and so the flowers bloomed.

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't have everything planned out in this story, but after writing this chapter, I see a ton of possibilities of where I could take the storyline. I hope you enjoy! See you soon,

_ChiaraBrie_


	4. Keep Your Head Above Water

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

* * *

Chapter Four: Keep Your Head Above Water

The dawn crept up slowly over the eastern coastline, illuminating the dark forest which Katara was navigating. As soon as she felt the first rays of sunlight break through the canopy, she sighed with relief.

Her overnight ride on the ostrich horse was brutal. She galloped at full speed through the small villages that dotted the northern capital, and was making a fast pace through the outer forest. ' And my ass is not thanking me,' she internally joked.

Despite the random traveler along the road, Katara was completely alone. Her new fire nation clothing helped her blend in, so no one had bothered her thus far. She had thought about stopping and asking if anyone had seen Zuko pass through, but figured he was traveling incognito and did not want to bring attention to his absence from the throne.

Back at the palace before she left, Iroh had shown her a direct route from the Imperial City to the northern shore of the capital island, where Zuko would have had to get a boat to make it through the collection of islands. After the islands, there was nothing but water along the way to the edge of the world. _"If it is still there,"_ Iroh had reminded her.

'It has to be there,' she thought, as well as hoped.

Katara did not allow the doubts of their destination enter her mind. After all this time, she could think of no other place for his mother to be. She knew Zuko had sent search parties through every nation, colony, and tribe looking for Lady Ursa after he was crowned Fire Lord. He offered rewards and riches to anyone who could give him information of her whereabouts. Yet still, seven years later, she was nowhere to be found.

There were times Katara thought she was dead, and wanted to offer this option to Zuko. Maybe if he made peace with her death, he would be able to move on. But she knew the pain of a mother's death better than anyone. If it had been Kya who vanished without a trace, and there was a tiny slimmer of hope that she was alive, Katara would fight to the end to find her as well.

She couldn't deny Zuko that same right. Rather, she was going to help him accomplish his goal, anyway she could.

The trees began to thin out as Katara rode on, and a feeling inside of her told her that a large body of water was near. And as if on cue, the sweet and salty smell of the ocean came to her, enveloping her senses—she was close.

* * *

The haze of the morning sun outlined the mouth of Zuko's cave. Instead of the warm yellow glow he hoped to see, the rainclouds diminished the brightness into a blinding white glow. Despite his fervent prayers for a rainless day, the weather outside raged on without end.

During the night the fire went out, leaving a pile of burnt wood and ash in its wake, and a chill settling into the marrow of his bones. Rain or no rain, he needed to be on the move—today.

He packed his sleeping bag away into his leather travel pack, and extracted a thin black hooded shirt. He quickly dressed, and secured the hood tightly over his raven mane of hair. 'If anything, this rain will help camouflage my identity,' he tried to reason with himself.

But the first few seconds outside in the chilling rain and wind made his feeble attempts at comfort useless. This was going to suck.

He fought his way through the thick brush and out onto the dirt road, which had become a muddy mess after three days of nonstop watering. Zuko's feet sank down deep into the earth, making his walk even more tedious than it already was.

'I need to get to the village, get some food and find a way to travel off this island,' he thought. He had arrived as an added passenger on a fishing boat which had traveled from the mainland, but he was sure there were no small ships leaving the port today. He hoped he could buy an eel hound from one of the local citizens, or perhaps a large fire nation vessel was docked that he could stow away on. The large steel ships would be able to weather the rocky waters.

Luckily, the town was only two miles away, and he would have his answer soon enough.

As he began his trek through the mucky road, a feeling of uneasiness settled over him. First, he noticed the eerie silence. There were no animals along the way, no birds in the trees, or any other people on the road. Granted the heavens were _pouring_ onto the earth, but complete silence was never an indication of any good.

To his left, he eyed the large volcano that rose through the center of the island. Its summit was completely hidden in the clouds which seemed to creep from the sky to conceal it.

The overlapping of earth and sky made Zuko feel claustrophobic, and even more wary of his surroundings.

After what seemed like hours, the lights from the small civilization came into view. The village rested at the base of the volcano, and only a short distance off shore. It looked quaint, but the closer he came to the village, the more ominous he began to feel. And suddenly, as his foot plunged deep into a foot of water, he understood why.

* * *

"I wouldn't head out to the island just now, m'am," informed the smelly fisherman. His weathered straw hat did little to cover his sunburned face, making his skin leathery and grooved as a piece of driftwood.

Katara eyed the island which was in the distance. She could see, even from the capital island shores, the dark hanging clouds that hovered over it. "That's a storm I wouldn't want to be caught in," the man went on to say.

'The way it looks from here, I would almost have to agree with him,' thought Katara as she thanked the man. He was her fifth attempt at getting a ride over to the island, but everyone had looked at her like she was insane. No one wanted to sail there today.

'But I have no time to lose,' she conceded.

Decision made, Katara took the ostrich horse's reins and handed them over to the old man. "This is yours now," she told him. The old man blinked at the beautiful woman, unable to formulate the words of thanks necessary. Katara just smiled at him, understanding.

She then walked down the dock where his ship was tied and jumped into the ocean water. Before she submerged, she bent the water into a sheet of thick ice, which held her afloat. The old man, who watched her jump over the edge, had his mouth hanging wide open. She was a water bender!

With a twist of her torso the ice covered her ankles and knees, strapping her feet firmly to her improvised surf board. From what the men on shore said, the only village was located on the opposite side of the island, so Katara would need to circumnavigate the land if she wished to find it. From there, after the storm subsided, she could take a ship to the following island.

With one more look over her shoulder at the shore, Katara winked at the fisherman as she called upon a wave to send her on her way.

* * *

"Get to higher ground! Where are the children! There's no time to waste!"

Zuko stared in awe at the sight before him. The little village was already in two feet of water, flushing the people out of their homes and scrambling away from the shore. The winds blew mercilessly, crashing the ocean waves against the docks with such force that they began to splinter apart.

The fire benders in the village were attempting to hold off the water by creating steam with their heat, but all that helped to do was set a thick fog through the houses.

Men, women, and children began running in the opposite direction of Zuko, sometimes knocking into him without a passing glance; they were in full blown hysteria.

Before his eyes, his own people were being washed away from the onslaught. The side of the volcano, now turned to mud, began sliding down into the forest, breaking the trees with loud cracks. Soon enough, the mudslide would wipe out the entire town.

Instead of retreating, he began pushing through the crowd. This town, although small and forgotten, was still a part of his nation. The honorable soldier inside of him could not, would not, turn away.

"Ming, Ming!" screamed a peasant woman who was being held back by some other townspeople. The woman, drenched and crying, outstretched her hands towards the sinking village. "My daughter, my daughter! Please!" she cried, but no one listened.

Making his way through, Zuko barreled over the raging stampede of frightened villagers to stand directly in front of her."Where is your home?" Zuko screamed at her. For a moment, the woman didn't comprehend him over the wailing rain. This tall dark stranger startled her out of her rage. She wasn't sure, but was there a large scar on his face…?

"WHERE IS SHE" he screamed again, trying to get her to focus.

"There, the house with the two red lamps!" she said, as she pointed to a hut in the distance. Through the thick mist, Zuko locked his eyes on the location, and made off in a mad run.

He ran with all his might down the muddy road, which flowed into the many winding streets. With a loud splash, he found his footing underneath the water which reached his knees, and began sloshing through. He knew he wouldn't be able to move much longer on the ground, and so climbed on top of the nearest house.

Just as he reached the top, thunder roared above his head. Suddenly a loud crack from above sent lightening down towards the earth, and Zuko struck out two fingers to accept the charge. With a slow intake of breath, he traced the current from his fingertips, to his shoulder, down into his stomach, back up his other arm, and out his other hand.

The lightening scorched the earth where he directed it, creating a large crack in the ground. The falling mudslide form the volcano began pooling into the crevice. 'That should buy me more time,' he thought.

He could hear the young girl crying out for her mother, not too far from where he was. The red lamps began flickering out as the water rose higher, and Zuko started jumping from roof to roof to reach her.

The rain did not let up, and forced him to slip and slide as he tried to keep his footing. He scrambled on top of homes, clinging to the splintering wood which cut into his hands and arms. Soon enough, crimson blood began racing down his arms, but Zuko ignored the pain; he had to reach that little girl.

The water was high enough now that Ming was clinging to the gutters on the roof, fighting with all her might not to be swept away.

"Help! Please, help me!" she cried, reaching out towards the black clad man fighting to get to her. The sound of her voice spurred a fire inside Zuko, who fought with every muscle in his body to overcome the elements.

With one last leap, he made it onto her roof. But the current was swift, and her tiny fingers were slipping. 'Oh no,' he thought as he scrambled over the broken wood. She was hanging on by a finger…

Zuko slid across the roof on his stomach, hand out stretched, and grabbed her hand just as she let go.

"I got you, it's ok," he screamed over the storm, trying to placate the hysterical child. With all the muscles he possessed, he dragged her out of the raging tides and into his arms. Ming clung to his body, which ached in protest at the added weight. But Zuko had no time to contemplate his injuries. The water would soon overtake them if he did not move.

"Put your arms around me," he instructed. Ming quickly obliged, knowing that they were not out of danger yet. She threw her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his torso. "Hold tight!"

With a huge effort, he bounded from rooftop, crashing on his back or his legs to avoid exposing Ming to the splintered wood. With every movement his body screamed as pieces of debris would cut him open, hindering his mad dash to safety.

They were so close. He needed only to get to the top of the road, where there was a small crowd of onlookers awaiting his return. Their lamps were shining through the dense fog, directing him where to go. Just one more jump and he would make it…

"Ah!" Zuko screamed as he lunged from the final house to the ground. But his jump was too short—his body was too tired, his footing too loose. Instead of solid ground, he fell into the water, the mud road sliding from underneath him.

Using his hands, he dug his fingernails into the grass, grabbing onto anything he could to pull himself up. His mouth and nose were filled with the mucky water, suffocating him as he tried to gasp for air. He could hear Ming crying, digging her tiny fingers into his skin, trying with all her might not to let go and raise her small body above water.

Somehow, his foot found a large boulder that he grooved his foot into. With one final heave, he threw himself from the water onto the remaining stretch of solid road.

"My daughter, My baby! Ming, Ming!" cried the woman who raced forward and wretched Ming from Zuko's grasp. Both mother and daughter were crying, clinging to each other in the rain. Zuko looked up from the ground, bloody and battered, and coughed up the invading liquid in his lungs.

He had saved that girl's life.

"Thank you, thank you," she told him, without taking her eyes off her daughter. But her face suddenly contorted into one of horror as she looked over Zuko and back at the village.

He twisted his body with great difficulty and saw the side of the volcano thundering towards them in a bulldozing mudslide.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to go. In seconds, every one of them would die. Zuko could barely move as he watched the water and mud rage down upon him.

There was so much he didn't do in his life, so many regrets, so much emptiness. He never found his mother, never been in love…

He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable water to overtake him where he lay.

But the sound of the people cheering and gasping snapped him out of his musings. Where the mudslide was supposed to be, there was now a large wall of ice towering high over the tree tops. Zuko could hear the rock and water from the mountain side crash against the new wall in its path, unable to break through.

At the base of the astonishing wall was a figure, obscured by the fog which continued to swirl around them. Zuko fought to stay awake as his body began slipping into nothingness. Were they safe? Did someone come and save them? But who…

He fell once more onto his stomach, the left side of his face sinking into the moistened earth. His eyes were blurred by the wafting steam, but he could make out the sound of splashing footsteps racing towards him in the rain.

Before he knew it, he was lifted from the ground and into warm, inviting arms.

"Zuko? Are you ok?" pleaded the most beautiful voice he ever heard. The melodic sound that emanated from the comforting chest he clung to filled his body with a feeling of security. He knew that voice, or something like it.

It came from a dream, a far away dream in a different time, different place…

"Zuko, please, open your eyes," it said. He noticed the voice was panicked, almost on the verge of tears. 'Don't worry,' his mind spoke to it, 'I'm just tired.'

But he knew that his thoughts didn't translate to his mouth. He knew he would need to find the strength to open his eyes, even for a moment.

Slowly and painfully, he blinked his eyes into use.

Soft hands were parting his hair, wiping away the raindrops that coated his face. His eyes began to focus, bringing a shimmering vision into view.

Rising twenty feet behind her, were towering walls of jagged ice. The sun had broken through the clouds, sending its rays through the frozen architecture and bouncing through the cracks. The resulting light that surrounded the being before him was literally sparkling.

But nothing, not even the beauty of the ice could compare to what he saw.

Deep blue eyes bored down into his soul, sparkling through rain and unshed tears. Dark and unruly hair clung to her face, outlining the soft tan cheeks which were tinted red. Her lips were parted in a gasp, letting the water drip off her plump bottom lip onto his face.

"Katara…" he moaned, as he observed the woman before him.

Instantly her mouth widened into a dazzling smile, made only more radiant by the light shining around her. Her eyes curved up, sending the tears streaming down her face to mix with the rainwater.

"Zuko," she responded, sending shivers into his spine at the sound of his name passing her lips.

He opened his mouth to speak, barely making it above a whisper, "You look like an angel." And before he could stop it, the brilliant vision before him vanished, and he was sucked down into nothingness.

At least the rain had stopped.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for my first reviews! They truly are an inspiration to continue this story. Well, they finally found each other (although not in the best circumstances!) Let's see what happens when Zuko regains consciousness, and the two benders _really_ begin their journey together….

'Till next time,

_ChiaraBrie_


	5. Balance of Sun and Moon

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

I also do not own "The Sun and The Moon" by Rosemary Phillps

* * *

Chapter Five: Balance of Sun and Moon

Katara's nimble fingers expertly threaded the sewing needle in her hand as she set to work on the black fabric. The cackling fire did little to shed light on her project, but she didn't need it; Sokka is her brother, after all. She has been sewing ripped clothing for as long as she could remember.

But despite what her ego was telling her, Zuko's hooded shirt was proving a challenge. It seemed like the fire nation made their linens with a tougher material than she was used to. Maybe it was to help resist fire (she always thought that if she was a fire bender, her sleeves would be nonexistent), or perhaps it was just expensive fabric only the wealthy could afford. Either way, she had her work cut out for her.

Sighing softly, Katara glanced across the camp to the sleeping Fire Lord. His breathing was slow and jagged, his chest rising with a slight shudder with each inhale; he was obviously still in pain. She had done everything she could for him once they stole away from the crowd, but Zuko was still unconscious.

'If only I was able to heal him sooner,' she thought. It was like the last time they battled Azula together all those years ago, when she had her hands full as Zuko was fighting for his life. This time around, she was forced to flee before tending to him.

After he had passed out in her arms, the mist began to subside. As soon as the pair became visible, the townspeople began closing in on them.

"Is that Fire Lord Zuko? Look at the scar on his face! Or is that from the storm? No, it is him!" a chorus of voices had exclaimed.

Katara saw the looks on their faces as they eyed the fallen lord in her lap. She knew that their adventure outside the palace would be better kept secret, and tried to make a quick getaway. Using her free hand, she evaporated the water on the ground to create an even thicker layer of fog.

Mustering all her physical strength, she lifted the unresponsive Zuko onto her back, and made her way as quickly as possible into the forest. This was not an easy task, since most of the trees were leveled due to the mudslide, and the soggy earth caused her to slip. But since the shoreline was completely overtaken by the sea, their only refuge was to head inwards and in the opposite direction of the townspeople.

Once out of sight from the crowd, Katara laid Zuko into the mud and quickly coated her hands in glowing water. Feeling her way through the folds of his shirt, she brought her palms onto his chest and willed her chi to enter his body.

She remembered how quickly his face began to relax as the cooling liquid healed his cuts and tended to his battered form. Katara had noticed that no bones were broken, but he was in bad shape. He would need a place to rest. And so, with Zuko stable, she dragged him through the weather torn landscape until she found a tiny clearing between two fallen trees.

That was almost a full day ago, since the sun was due to rise within the hour, she noted. Katara kept herself awake through the night by tending to Zuko's wounds and cleaning his bloodied clothes, although modesty withheld her from _completely_ disrobing him; she made due with his shirt.

She had wrapped his rib cage in thick white bandages, leaving his round shoulders and chest exposed to the night air. Despite the delicate situation they found themselves in, she couldn't stop the feminine force inside of her from eyeing the handsome Lord.

The last time she saw Zuko, he was still a teenage boy. His body was thinner, his features less defined, and his hair was….different, (but she was used to his ever altering mane). Katara stifled a chuckle at the memory of the actor playing Zuko on Ember Island, whose hair changed with every scene.

But the person lying beside her was no longer a boy—he was a grown man. His jaw was defined, his lips were fuller, and his frame seemed to have doubled in size. Even his voice, she noticed, which was always raspy and low, became a rich tone. But she may be wrong, since she only heard him utter a few words before he passed out.

_"Katara, you look like an angel," _he said.

'An angel?' she mused, as her fingers expertly did a double stitch pattern over the sleeve of the shirt. 'He must have been drifting off or seeing things after he lost so much blood.' To her right, Zuko let out a low sigh as he turned onto his side. 'Yes, that must be it, after what he went through…'

Even now, hours later, she still couldn't believe what she had seen! After circumnavigating the island, and finding the village underwater, Katara looked through the rain towards the collection of people trying to reach higher ground. On her frozen surf board, she made her way towards them, nervous that Zuko would not be among the crowd.

Then suddenly, he shot out from the water like a fish, holding onto something in his arms. But Katara only had a moment's relief at her discovery, since the side of the volcano began roaring downwards towards him.

She acted quickly, bending and contorting her body to move the water to her will. She froze the rain water and the liquid earth into large walls of ice, blocking the onslaught. Luckily, she was just in time. But when she finally came to hold Zuko in her arms, he was cold and unresponsive.

It was strange to think that after all this time apart, their friendship was still so strong as to cause her such _heart wrenching_ pain. It seemed like fate had brought her so far, and so directly to Zuko, only to watch him die!

But his eyes fluttered open, and he had said her name.

Such relief like she had never known overcame her at his words. But now, after the adrenaline subsided and the situation was calmer, she felt a little embarrassed at her emotional response to him.

'That's what friends do! They care about each other,' she thought. And that was that. If any one of her friends were hurt, she would feel the same thing! The same windless, painful….. life draining agony that she felt yesterday.

This was enough for Katara, who finalized the confusing thoughts.

Besides, she was beyond exhausted and couldn't possibly think about it anymore. She hadn't slept since she was in Iroh's carriage leaving the prison, and she didn't know how much longer she could stay awake. But Zuko was still asleep, and still in pain, and she feared leaving him unintended for hours on end if she were to pass out.

Looking towards the east, she saw the sun began to break through the trees with a pink tinge, as if helping her in her task to stay awake.

Dawn was, in fact, her favorite time of the day. It reminded her of home, which resided at the most southern tip of the Water Tribe territory. There was nothing but ocean and flat ice as far as the eye could see. And so, when the sun would creep up over the edge, the moon would still be high in the dark sky.

_"Dawn and dusk, night and day, sun and moon," _her mother would say, _"It's seeing the world in perfect balance, if just for a moment."_

When she was young, her mother would wake her up on her birthday every year to watch the sun rise together. It was always her favorite part of the day, because it was something only she and Kya would do. And then Kya would sing her favorite lullaby to her, even as she got too old for such things.

_"The sun and the moon and the stars in the sky, _

_give us light as time goes by. _

_We rise with the sun, _

_and sleep with the moon, _

_as the stars sing a lullaby…"_

Katara wiped away a lone tear which surfaced with the memory, and turned back to her work again. The light was getting stronger now, and she hoped the sunlight would help rejuvenate the fallen Fire Lord under her care, as well as banish all of the heavy thoughts swimming around her head. But until then, she needed to stay awake.

And so, singing softly, she picked up her needle, and started another stitch.

* * *

The first thing he felt when he came back to his senses was pain.

His left rib cage ached with each breath, but he could not will his limbs to move into a more comfortable position. 'Ok Zuko, what else can you feel?' he thought to himself, trying to distract his mind from the throbbing pain.

For some reason, he felt embarrassment.

He couldn't quite figure it out yet, but the bottomless stomach feeling was definitely there. Zuko mentally reviewed the last events he could remember. 'It was raining…a lot,' he mused. He remembered the rising water, the muddy roads, and his journey to the village…

The village!

It was probably under water by now, seeing as how he barely made it to high ground with the young girl. Was she ok? Did she make it too? A sharp pain in his arms where he held her told him that she was fine. He remembered a woman dragging the child from his arms.

And there was another woman.

'Another woman?' Instantly quick flashes of blue came into his mind—deep, alluring, soulful blue…. And with it, came that sinking feeling again. What had happened?

_"The sun and the moon and the stars in the sky…"_ a soft voice sang somewhere beside him. It was close by, only a few feet away. Zuko cracked open his good eye, letting his vision adjust to the bright light of the sun.

As the view came into focus, he saw her.

Katara was there, kneeling beside him, with her hands busy in her lap. Her long hair was down in waves around her shoulder, exposing her soft neck to him. Her eyes, those entrancing and life saving eyes, were focused downward as she continued her quiet tune.

_" Sometimes the stars are just twinkling, reminding us we're not alone…"_

Zuko shut his eye again, and realized why he felt embarrassed. Before he slipped away, he spoke to her. He called her something—beautiful, mesmerizing, angelic…. But what was she doing here anyway! What in the world was going on?

_"For every star sings a sweet melody, that helps us to find our way home…"_

Once again, Zuko decided to steal a peak, this time opening both eyes. Katara _really_ was there, not some figment of his imagination. It has been so long since he saw her; he couldn't believe it was real.

Besides, she looked so…different.

She was a grown woman now and the child like qualities had vanished. Her neck was long and smooth, her hair was thick and flowing, not to mention she filled out nicely. Even now, kneeling in the mud, see was a sight to see.

He remembered her when she was fourteen, a vibrant and hopeful girl with unwavering strength and a passion for life. And he always thought her attractive. But now, as the sun was shining through the trees and onto her hair, she was simply beautiful.

Suddenly, the singing stopped, and Katara looked up from her work. She knew he was awake.

Instantly he snapped his eyes shut, another jolt of embarrassment hitting him. He hasn't seen her in years, and so far all he has done is stare at her. He quickly banished the intruding thoughts from his mind and willed himself to move.

"Morning," he moaned as he propped himself up from the ground.

Katara dropped the fabric in her hands and crawled on the ground closer to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, whipping out her water skin and coating her hands in sparkling blue water. Without waiting for an answer, she pressed down onto his chest and began to heal him. She moved her hands over his torso, responding to his body's jerks of pain and sighs of relief.

Zuko couldn't believe how quickly he felt revitalized. "Thank you," he said once she had finished.

She settled back down beside him, and nervously began biting her lip. It seemed that now, after everything was finished, the awkwardness was settling in.

"Katara," he began, ready to get some answers, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

This was it, her moment of triumph (although the feat she did with the mudslide wasn't too shabby either.) This was the moment she would convince Zuko to accept her as a partner in his journey. She had practiced this speech throughout her travels, trying to find the perfect words to sway him.

Somehow 'Oh I saw a flower grow and decided you were my ticket towards my destiny, and in turn a solution for the troubled world' didn't _quite_ have a ring to it. Yet here she was, knee deep in muck and debris, healing a wounded Fire Lord, and nothing to say for it.

"I know this may seem strange," she nervously stated. She began pulling on the ends of her hair, avoiding the intense gaze of the man lying before her.

"You could say that," Zuko responded, prompting her to continue.

"I heard that you left—or rather, disappeared. And I came all this way to find you."

From the look he was giving her, she could tell this would not suffice. She would just have to go for it. "Zuko, I know why you left. It's to find your mother, right?" She noticed how he stiffened at her words, and knew she should go on.

"I know where you're going. And if you'll have me, I want to go with you. I want to help you find Lady Ursa."

She held her breath as she waited for him to speak. There was so much to discuss between them—seven years worth of topics, in fact. Who knew if they still were the same people after so much time? Maybe she was being too forward, too presumptuous by throwing herself into a very personal ordeal for him. Inwardly, she began to rethink her actions.

"Why?" the scarred man asked.

It was a simple question, with a very difficult answer. "Because…. Well, because…. Have you ever felt like where you were, wasn't the right place for you to be? Have you ever felt like all the choices you were making were wrong, and that something else was calling to you? Have you ever thought about actively shaping your own destiny?"

Katara was winded after her eruption of words. It seemed like all her thoughts came pouring out of her at top speed, and she couldn't control them. She just hoped he didn't think she was insane.

Little did she know, her words rang true within him. Did she not just describe his own feelings when he decided to leave and help the Avatar learn fire bending? If anyone understood the pull of destiny, it was Zuko. It just shocked him to know that she was being pulled towards him.

"Look," Katara continued, "If anything else, I owe you this."

"You don't owe me anything—"

"Yes, I do. You helped me find peace about my mother. The least I can do is to help you find yours. Please."

* * *

How could he have said no?

Zuko replayed the conversation over and over in his mind for the past few hours. Katara _wanted_ to accompany him on his journey to the edge of the world. If he could think of any number of impossible things to happen, that may have been at the top of the list.

When she pleaded with him to be accepted, Zuko felt a tumult of emotions. A part of him did crave the companionship—he was never as happy as he was when he was training with Aang all those years ago, traveling the world with his friends. But another part of him screamed to do this trip alone, and to restore his mother on his own terms.

Yet, Uncle always said he turned away from others too often. The old man, who was more like a father than an uncle, only wished to see him happy. Maybe this was what he was always trying to explain to him; the value of companionship.

Either way, he could not deny her.

And so, the next night after he rested, Zuko found himself on the open sea floating in a tiny ice boat towards the next island. 'I never thought this would happen,' he mused as he watched Katara bend the waves to her will, bathed in the light of the moon.

Their journey from the forest to the sea was uneventful, since the villagers had taken refuge at a higher point on the island. The pair was free to travel in the open, which was necessary due to Zuko's fragile state.

The whole time Katara was attentive to his wounds, being careful not to rush him or cause him pain. But besides their interactions over his health, they barely spoke to each other. Maybe it was exhaustion? Or perhaps seven years was too wide a gap to leap in just two days.

If anything, the silence between them only heightened his internal embarrassment over his actions when she saved him. He was so vulnerable in a way he hasn't felt in a long time—it was unbearable. These past years of political and emotional stress had caused him to freeze up, (much to the dismay of Uncle Iroh), and such open displays of emotion were not natural to him.

'Well, its not like we haven't had emotional times together,' he tried to reason with himself. Their history was complicated and deep, and he felt his attitude about meeting her again was not justified. If anything, he should feel comfortable around her. It's not like he wasn't happy she was with him. On the contrary, a part of him feels like there was no one he rather travel with. Ah, curse his fiery pride….

Zuko saw the jagged volcano rise in the distance over the horizon. They would be arriving soon.

"Do you know this island?" Katara ask him over her shoulder.

"Yes, although I have never been here. The farther north we travel into the sea, the less I know about these islands," he responded. "Pretty pathetic for a Fire Lord, huh?"

Katara gave him a small smile. "You can't know everything Zuko." But she seemed to agree with him.

"I was never good at geography. Azula was always the star pupil," he said, grinding his teeth at the thought of his sister. When Katara explained to him how she figured out where he was, he could only gasp. Azula was dangerous, and Katara was trapped in a cell without protection. He was surprised she was even alive, let alone having extracted vital information from the deranged girl.

But then again, it was Katara. From what he remembered of her, she would never back down or cower from a fight and he was glad to see she still retained that.

" We're about to land on shore," she told him.

The pair drifted up over some jagged rocks, and with the help of Katara's bending, landed gracefully on the soft sandy beach. The area was deserted, and the darkness of the night heightened the foreboding feeling Zuko had.

"I guess we better set up camp," he offered to the water bender. When Katara didn't answer him, Zuko looked and found her slumped on the floor. For the first time since his embarrassment when he woke up, he looked into her eyes. The cerulean orbs were half closed, with large black circles underneath them.

'She's exhausted!' he chided himself.

How thoughtless of him, to not realize what she went through to get to him, and to help him. 'Already I am messing up. How hard could it be to be normal around other people!' He was getting frustrated with himself.

"Katara, you can rest. I'll get some fire wood," he ordered as he walked off towards the tree line. With careful movements, he broke off some branches and dry twigs, and made his way back to her. But by the time he got back, she was already fast asleep on her thin sleeping bag.

Inwardly, Zuko sighed. Now that she was asleep, he could relax a bit. It was strange, but for two days they have barely spoken to each other. Either he was asleep, or there was nothing to say. And now, she was the one to drift off, leaving Zuko awake with his own thoughts for company.

Or so he thought.

The night was warm, with a soft breeze blowing off the ocean, and the bright moonlight lit up the white washed beach,; he decided they didn't need to light a fire that night. Instead, he threw down the bundle in his arms, and gingerly lowered himself beside the sleeping woman.

Zuko watched her as she slept, fighting the urge within himself to reach out and touch her, to make sure that she was real. Could someone really care that much for him, to travel all the way here?

'No, I'm thinking about this all wrong,' he thought. 'She didn't come _for_ me, but for her own reasons. And besides, Katara would do this for anyone.'

But still, the thought was nice.

He turned his gaze upwards towards the almost full moon, and sighed. He always felt a bit weaker at night, and with his current injuries, he certainly felt a little drained. It fascinated him to think about water benders who instead drew power from its white beams.

Its part of nature, the opposing elements: fire and water, earth and air. But traveling with Aang had taught him about balance, and the need for such separation. He thought of Katara and himself, and how they used to fight and clash with each other through their journey. Such opposing forces, good and evil, fire and ice. And yet they reconciled; and here they were, set together again.

'The sun and the moon,' Zuko thought, as he remembered Katara's sweet song. But one question always tugged at him: How could two forces be so at odds with one another, yet share the same sky?

Zuko lowered his back to the ground, and stole another glance at the slumbering woman. In essence, that's what she was—his opposing force, the moon to his sun. And yet, as he closed his eyes to fall asleep, he felt a sense of calm knowing she was only a few feet away.

But he didn't know about the others that were there, in the dark, just a few feet farther.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to play around with my style this chapter, trying to keep an even flow of Katara and Zuko in continuous narration: perhaps paying homage to the "balance" in the title of the chapter. I also wanted to display the internal minds of each of them as they develop their relationship (but I think I prefer the 3rd person omniscient POV). I do like to take my time with such things, so if you're looking for a quick Zutara romance this might not be the story for you =\.

Another quick point: I know the series is based around the Spirit World and the gods from that religion, and I likened Katara to an "angel", which I am not sure they have. I'm sorry for my ignorance on this point, but I hope the readers understand his reference as simply comparing her to an "other world being"

Well like I said, this is my first story, so I want to see what types of writing style and content suits me and my chapter's needs best, so prepare for some alterations!

See you around, space cowboy,

_ChiaraBrie_


	6. Family is Forever

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

* * *

Chapter Six: Family is Forver

The pair of bending masters were sound asleep on the white sandy beach as the sun rolled high into the sky. Katara is curled on top of her sleeping bag a few feet away from Zuko, who used his backpack as a pillow.

Both of them were exhausted, physically and mentally. So much had happened over the past few days it was no wonder they slept deeply with their guard lowered. So low in fact, neither of them felt the oncoming of a giant wave that washed over them.

High tide was pulling in.

"Ah!" cried Zuko, who swallowed a large mouthful of sea water as the wave washed over him. For a moment, the beach was completely covered in the foamy water, until the tides pulled back again.

When the water passed, Zuko was coated in a layer of sand yards from where he was sleeping. Katara washed up beside him, unceremoniously awoken by the wave. Her hair was in knots covering her face, thickened by the salt water and muddy sand.

"You have got to be joking," she moaned as she parted the wall of hair in front of her. As she adjusted her view, she saw the disgruntled looking Fire Lord before her, resembling a breaded seal steak. Covering his scar was a purple pentapus, which seemed to have latched onto his face in the frenzy.

He looked ridiculous.

Zuko turned his gaze towards the water tribe girl, who was a mess of hair and muck, and saw her trembling. She had a hand covering her mouth, and she made no movement to stand up. He realized she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

Katara looked up at him, and broke out into another fit of giggles. Zuko didn't know what to do. 'Why is she laughing at me!' his internal temper screamed.

At seeing his angered expression, Katara gathered herself enough to speak. "You have something on your face, oh mighty Fire Lord."

Zuko reached up a hand to face, instantly finding the tiny suckling creature attached to his skin. He tried to pull it off, but the purple animal held tight; and with each pull, she laughed more.

She wasn't sure why it was so funny; if anything, waking up from an icy wave was rather irksome. Maybe it was energy from a good night's sleep? Or was it seeing Zuko, who is usually so composed and firm, being thrown into a hilarious situation which caused her sides to split? Whatever it was, she couldn't stop.

"Get this thing off of me!" he cried.

Katara reached quivering hand over to the animal's head, which she tickled slightly with her fingers. Instantly, the little thing giggled and released itself from Zuko leaving small red spots where its tentacles were.

"You need to tickle them, they don't respond to pulling," she tried to explain. Zuko just muttered incoherently and rubbed his face. "When we were traveling in the Earth Kingdom, we used these little guys to fake pentapox to trick the guards." Katara placed the creature on a nearby rock.

"Yeah well, they don't make for fun pets."The disgruntled Zuko rubbed his face where the pentapus had latched on and tiny red dots began appearing.

Katara opened her mouth to respond, when she suddenly realized something was missing. "Our bags! The ocean must have washed them away!"

Zuko quickly scanned the shoreline, and noticed the absence of their belongings as well. Would nothing go right for him on this trip? "That was all our money, all our things," he mutely responded. There was no use in getting too upset over something he couldn't change.

"How are we supposed to buy supplies and passage to the next place?" Katara moaned aloud. Zuko raised himself from the sand, and began cleaning himself off. "We will just have to find some work in the next town and earn our way," he told her. Luckily for the benders, they kept their important weapons secured over their shoulders as they slept; her water skin and his swords were saved from the wave.

"You would think that after all these years of traveling we would be more efficient…" she mumbled. 'First I traveled with the Avatar, and now the Fire Lord, and I have yet to have an easy trip! I'm starting to think these titles are all nonsense….'

"Did you see that?" asked Zuko sharply. He directed his gaze over her shoulder into the thick jungle. Katara whipped her head around. "See what?"

"I thought I saw something over there, but maybe it's my imagination," he said. At the same time, his stomach growled loudly. "Or maybe it's a hallucination."

"Let me catch some fish for our breakfast, and then we will head into town," said Katara as she walked off towards the water.

After they ate, Katara mended Zuko's wounds once more; both were please to find him virtually healed (unless you counted the fading red dots from the pentapus.)

Gathering whatever they had left, the pair made for the thick jungle that touched the shoreline. Zuko took out his twin blades and began cutting a path through the thick brush, and they began searching for the closest village.

An hour of a few stumbles and a bunch of scrapes brought Katara and Zuko to a manmade path. "Finally!" said Katara, who was glad to get out of the claustrophobic jungle.

"Which way do you want to go?" asked Zuko. Since their laugh on the beach, (or rather Katara's laugh,) he found the atmosphere more comfortable between them. Maybe that's all they needed: a reminder of their past bonds of friendship. But Zuko would be lying to himself if he said everything was the same.

She eyed both paths, which looked exactly alike, and sighed. "I wish we had Sokka's instincts. They were always an extra help in times like these…" Zuko saw the corners of her mouth tilt upwards, and completely understood the joke.

"Let's try and make use of our own," he said as he began on the path to his left.

"Hey Zuko? I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get your father to tell you about Lady Ursa? He doesn't seem like the understanding type," Katara questioned tentatively. She had been wondering about this since she learned about his location, and couldn't find the words to bring it up to Zuko. It was always difficult talking to him about Ozai.

Zuko didn't respond at first. He was ashamed of the deal that he made with his father. He took it as a sign of weakness, bending to the ex Fire Lord's will again. Besides, he didn't think Katara would approve—or anyone for that matter, once they find out he would be released even if it was only for an hour.

"It wasn't easy," he began to say, before something stopped him. The ground began to quake on all sides of them, and instantly they were surrounded by men upon ostrich horses. They went after Katara first: they threw a net over her, sweeping her off her feet and dragging her between two of them.

Zuko instinctively raised his swords, slicing through the net aimed at himself.

"Whoa, whoa there!" cried a white haired man, obviously the leader of the group. He brought up his hands in a sign of peace, motioning for his men to stop the attack.

"I see our young friend here is skilled in the way of the blade," he began.

"So, what of it?" barked Zuko. "Release my friend and let us pass. We mean you no harm."

"With pleasure sir. Cheng, release the girl from her bindings. We are among our own kind here." The soldier untied Katara from the net and let her loose.

Zuko looked around at the men, unsure of what to make of the situation. Our own kind? What did they mean? Both he and Katara were dressed in Fire Nation clothes, and that didn't stop them from attacking. So what could it be?

"My name is Zhi, we apologize for our sudden attack. You can never be too careful now a day. You never know who the enemy is anymore," replied the man. He had his hair tied tight upon his head, with short beard. The rest of the men had the same fashion, although youth had tinted their hair black and their faces cleanly shaved.

"The enemy?" asked Katara, who began dusting herself off. The men paid her no attention, but continued to address Zuko.

"Please, you and your woman are welcome in our village. It is the safest haven you will find in these waters from the evil which plagues our world," offered Zhi. Katara, indignant of being referred to as Zuko's "woman", opened her mouth to protest.

But Zuko shot her a glare, and she remained silent. Something about these people were…different. They needed to tread carefully.

"If you would shield your weapon, we can be on our way." Reluctantly, Zuko shouldered his swords.

"What enemies are you talking about? Are there other people on the island?" Katara asked again. A few of the men gave her looks of disgust in response.

"I see you are not from around here. Don't worry young Lady, you may be calm. We will explain everything to your escort once we are safe at home," said Zhi in the most condescending manner possible.

Katara grinded her teeth in annoyance. 'What am I, a helpless child, or a woman?!' her mind screamed. It seemed the men considered both synonymous. Once again, Zuko's eyes pleaded for her compliance. He needed to feel these strangers out and see what they had gotten themselves into.

"Are we far from your home?" asked Zuko.

" We are close, my friend. You will be able to rest soon enough. And there is no need to worry, we can offer you the best protection possible," Zhi told him over his shoulder.

"Protection? From whom?"

Zhi raised his eyes in mock disbelief "Why, _benders_, of course!"

Zuko looked around at the men circling them, and back at Katara. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?' he thought.

Maybe they should have taken the other road.

* * *

The village Zhi led them to was nestled in the heart of the jungle, surrounded on all sides by thick growing trees. 'Who knows how far it is to the shore from here, or how dangerous the jungle is,' thought Zuko as he surveyed the area for an escape route. This wasn't going to be easy. They would have to play along with these people until they figured out a way to leave.

Katara followed behind him, blue eyes observing the how the townspeople lived. The larger farms were on the outskirts of the town, where workers were bent over in the fields. As the procession of guards passed, they stopped what they were doing and bowed. She tried to smile back at them, but no one made eye contact.

The town was well kept, and it seemed prosperous. "We are a self sustaining people. We require no assistance or trade with outsiders. And what's more, we are completely bender-free. Everyone of my citizens are pure, untainted ," explained Zhi as he proudly gave them a tour. He showed them some shops, restaurants, and farms as proudly as a breeder presents a coveted show animal.

"But what about your loyalty to your Nation? To the Fire Lord?" asked Zuko. Since no one seemed to recognize him here, he felt safe in voicing his question.

"We are _self_ sustaining," Zhi mutely responded before switching back to his overly friendly tone. "Here is my home. You and your lady may take one of the spare rooms in the back house during your stay."

"We are actually passing through, we have important business we need to attend to," began Zuko in a practiced regal tone. Katara noticed how his mannerisms were that of a well trained Fire Lord. "Thank you for your generous hospitality, but unfortunately we must depart."

"Nonsense! Daylight is fading, and you have no means of transport. Tonight we will have feast to welcome you in the town square. Please, retire to your room for some refreshment." Zhi's tone was not to be trifled with.

Zuko bowed his head, and he and Katara followed the servant before them into the house.

* * *

Once inside their new room alone, Katara turned quickly to Zuko.

"What is going on with this place?" she said.

Zuko sighed. "It seems like these people…don't like benders."

"Don't _like_? Zuko they look at us as monsters! We can't—"

"Shh! Quiet Katara! If they find out what we are, it could be deadly. We just have to play along till the morning, and get out of here as quickly as we can," he told her.

"But look at how they think! It's like we went back in time or something. What about the war? And how has this place escaped the radar of the Fire Nation? And—"

Zuko held up a hand to silence her rambling. A knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," called Zuko. A young man about their age entered the room. He was tall and muscular, with the same hair fashion as the other men in the village. He was handsome, but something about his smile sent chills up Katara's spine.

"Welcome, honored guests. My name is Bao, son of Zhi. I hope you find our home suitable," he said.

"It is more than suitable, thank you," replied Zuko with a respectful bow.

"I wanted to give you these," he handed over two piles of clothing, "For you and your…girlfriend?"

"Traveling companion," Zuko knew Katara was infuriated at the treatment she was receiving, and didn't want to anger her further by labeling her as 'his' anything.

Bao's eyes lit up a little at hearing this. "Traveling companion," he nodded.

"Dinner will be at sundown. There will be a servant to escort you," Bao retreated with a small nod, and a glance at Katara. The shoji door clicked behind him as he left.

Katara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and Zuko nodded to her in agreement. Something about the way the people spoke here made them stand on edge. "Well then, we should get ready for tonight," Zuko said as he offered Katara the new clothes.

Zuko left the room to find another place to change and wash up, while Katara made use of the bathroom connected to their room.

She gratefully submerged herself into the hot water and began scrubbing the muck from their journey off her body, but she was scrubbing a little harder than usual due to her nerves. Both she and Zuko would have to play their parts just right to make it through to morning, and she hoped she could bite her tongue long enough to escape. 'Those pompous jerks! If I was allowed to, I would have frozen all their mouths shut by now,' she thought.

'But what could make them hate benders so much?' She had a feeling the events of the night would explain this answer.

After she bathed, Katara dressed in the new clothes given to her. It was an extremely formal black gown, which hugged her frame tightly. Small stitching on the sleeves were the only adornment: it seemed like the dress was designed to reveal more skin than she was used to. 'Chauvinistic jerks…'

Zuko, having finished his bath down the hall, headed back towards the room also dressed in black formal attire reminiscent of the older styles of the Fire Nation. Outside their door was a young girl, kneeling on the floor.

Without looking up, she spoke to him, "I am here to escort you to the feast once you are ready." Zuko nodded his understanding, and went inside to see if Katara was ready.

Upon entering, he noticed she had yet to emerge from the bathroom.

"Katara?" he softly called, "They are waiting for us"

"I'm not going!" she told him through the door. Zuko sighed. Why was she being so difficult? Perhaps he was just used to going to events like this all the time. He didn't enjoy it either, but hey, he _is_ the Fire Lord. It was practically his job!

"And why not?" he replied, a little harsh.

" I don't want to wear this, I feel like a fool," she huffed. Zuko couldn't help but smile. She was a fierce warrior, a water bending master, and an accomplished healer—yet here she was, acting like a child over clothing.

"It would be considered rude not to. We can't afford to offend them in any way," he tried to explain. He heard her sigh before she slid open the door.

Zuko couldn't help himself; his eyes widened at the sight of her. The black dress was sleeveless and tight fitting. A long slit was cut from the floor to her hips, revealing the better part of her legs. She tied her hair up away from her shoulders, revealing the long sweeping neckline where her mother's necklace usually resided.

"I look like a rich man's trophy wife," she said.

"You look…very nice," he choked out. Katara felt a slight blush reach her cheeks. "Well, uh thanks, so do you."

" There is someone waiting for us outside. We better get going," he said, keeping his eyes on the floor. He was never good at these things. Katara stepped out first, and the pair headed toward the evening's festivities.

* * *

The town square was alight with lamps, and a large table was placed at the head. Seated in the center was Zhi, who opened his arms at Zuko and Katara's entrance.

"Friends! Join us for some dinner," he bellowed. He motioned to the two empty seats at the table; one beside him for Zuko, and the other beside his son Bao for Katara. They took their places accordingly.

"Before we begin to indulge on the fruits of our labor, let us give thanks to what the spirits have given us," the townspeople responded with bowed heads.

" Outside this island, a war was raging on for years! But it was not _our _war. We did not want it. It was the _benders:_ power hungery, impure hybrids of a cursed race. They used their abilities to control our fellow brothers and sisters. They made us like slaves! Working tirelessly to supply them with anything they needed to carry on their senseless battles…"

Zuko held his breath: he began to see where this was going. He peeked from his bowed position down the table to Katara, whose eyes were closed. She was nervously biting her lip.

"But I ask you this: Who should have the power of the gods _but_ the gods themselves? It is not right—not natural. Yet they walk the Earth in droves, using their abilities on the true deserving humans who dwell here. That is why, when the comet came again, we retreated to this secret place. A place were civilization could thrive without the threat of being overcome by those with tainted means of power," said Zhi.

'Impure? Tainted? What is he saying! There is nothing more natural than bending,' thought Katara. With every word he said, she grew tense. This place was not safe for them. She opened her eyes to try and see Zuko, but instead was met with the chocolate irises of Bao. He was watching her, intently.

"And so, as we welcome these two travelers into our arms, we have much to give thanks for," boomed the chiefs voice.

Zuko was afraid of what was coming.

"Because each passing sun gives us more people we can clasp hands with, and call friend," Zhi laid a hand roughly on Zuko's shoulder.

Katara kept her eyes down, and noticed Bao had placed his hand beside her thigh, his thumb centimeters from her bare skin…

"And friends are nothing more than family with different blood. So as we feast tonight, let us rejoice!"

This was not good.

"Because family…"

They needed to leave.

"Is forever."

* * *

Author's Note: A little different from what you thought "family" meant in the title huh?!

So what do you guys think? I always thought about the Legend of Korra's bending vs. non bending issues stemming years before the show. Surely _some people_ must have thought about the war as a result of power hungry fire benders. In my opinion, for the LOK to be plausible, these seeds of rebellion had to be planted early. This little secluded island is my version of those thoughts taking hold. Any thoughts on this idea would be helpful in my next chapter as I develop the town more!

Thanks for stopping by San Diego,

_ChiaraBrie_


	7. Crescendo

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

* * *

_"It is wise to disclose what cannot be concealed." _Johann Christoph

* * *

Chapter Seven: Crescendo

The eruption of noise after Zhi's speech snapped Katara out of her stare.

Silverware made contact with plates, hungry children cried out for food, and conversation began to fill the air in such a natural fashion that Katara was taken aback. Had these people listened to the same speech she did? Watching the citizens absentmindedly eating their dinner made her think otherwise.

She looked back down to the floor where she saw Bao's hand a second earlier and was relieved to see him using it to eat. 'This place is making me paranoid. Zuko and I need to escape. We are not guests here. We are prisoners.' She stole another glance down the table and saw Zuko eating as well. Despite everything he seemed calm and collected, and inwardly Katara sighed with relief.

"So, my young friend, now that you are fed and watered why don't you delight us with your history? I'm afraid we haven't even learned your name," proclaimed Zhi loudly from his seat; his grandeur was beginning to gnaw at Katara's sides.

"My name is Li, and my companion Ka—I 'm Li and…", Zuko began to fumble over his words. He had not had to lie about his identity for years, and if history proved anything he was horrible at making up names on the spot. Quietly, Katara cursed her premature votes of confidence for the Fire Lord.

"Kali? Li and…Kali?" Zhi raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yes, my name is Kali. Li and I grew up in the same town, and our parents were not creative," giggled Katara, easing the rising tension Zuko's lies were causing. Zhi laughed loudly along with her—it seemed that women were allowed to speak during dinner. Katara suspected that women were simply excluded from "man" business such as war and money.

"Well then, Li and Kali, what brings you to our humble island?" Katara turned her eyes back to Zuko, who took the lead.

"Kali and I are simply traveling around the islands, looking for my… father," Zuko quickly took a sip from his cup, " He was a fisherman lost at sea. We were trying to see if he was stranded here."

Katara let out a breath, relieved at the plausible lie Zuko told.

"A fisherman you say? What a laudable profession. We could use a man with knowledge of the sea in our town," Zhi responded, urging Zuko to continue with his story.

"Yes, but unfortunately my father never taught me his trade," Zuko began rubbing the back of his neck trying to evade Zhi's subtle hints of his desire for them to stay.

"No? I have never met a father who did not teach a loyal son his work. Why, Bao here has been learning to lead our people since he could walk! Where was it that you say you were from?" All eyes at the dais table turned once more to the scarred Fire Lord in their midst.

"Li was never fond of water. He always got sick on the boats. That's why he became skilled with his swords. While his father hunted at sea, he hunted on land. Isn't that right, Li?" Katara smoothly interjected. Zuko eagerly nodded his agreement.

"Oh ho! A loyal son indeed to travel the seas, something he detests, to help search for his father! He must be a proud man to have you for a son." Zhi's words made the scar on Zuko's face feel even brighter than normal. The rest of the meal continued in this fashion; Zhi would politely and loudly question them about their pasts and upbringing, while Zuko and Katara lied and carefully avoided any mention of their bending abilities.

While Zhi spoke, Katara scanned the tables in the square and studied the people. Despite their backwards ideals, they all seemed…happy. The children looked well fed, the men and women were clean and mannered, and the plates on the table wanted for nothing. But something in her gut told her everything was not as it seemed. 'I'm just not sure I want to find out what it is.'

A few seats away, Zuko was having a difficult time keeping up with the boorish chief. His loud remarks and expressive attitude was not something he was used to dealing with. Not to mention the fate of Katara and himself rested on his ability to fool the man that they were simple non-bending travelers. 'For once, my scar may be a blessing. He truly believes that I agree with him because of what benders have done to me. Even though it was my father who I am "searching for " that did it…' Oh, cruel irony.

Luckily dessert was relatively light, and the meal ended. Zuko looked towards Katara who was engaged in conversation with Bao. The chief's son was laughing loudly, waving his arms in the air as he told Katara a story. 'There is no doubt that Bao is Zhi's son," thought Zuko as he watched his mannerisms. It was when Katara laughed with him that he felt a small bite inside of him.

He was reminded of earlier that morning when they shared their own laughter, and how nice it made him feel to be familiar with her again. Yet here she was, just as engaged with someone else. Zuko felt like a fool to think that they were such good friends even after all these years. He wrote off his feelings as his natural protective behavior, and returned his focus to the end of the celebration.

Then suddenly, a slow musical sound began to thrum in the background.

Zhi rose from his seat, and clapped his hands loudly. Instantly the square fell silent. "Let us show our guests, Li and Kali, how we celebrate!" Like lightening the villagers stood up, and began to gather in the clearing beyond the tables.

"Miss Kali, may I have your hand for this dance?" Katara looked up and saw Bao's intense eyes boring into her. All evening she had to play the giggling girl, boosting his ego to avoid his questions, and now she was paying the price. Everything in her being screamed 'no', but she saw Zuko stand and knew she had to comply. He led her to the clearing where men and women were lined up on opposite sides.

Bao, after leading her to the female side, quickly found his place directly across from her. Zuko stood beside him. He was used to these formal dances and knew them by heart; however, he worried for Katara. She probably had no knowledge of the rigid Fire Nation dances, and Zuko could only hope that she would be able to catch on. She was standing across from Bao, trying to avert her eyes from him and Zuko could see why—his gaze would make anyone uncomfortable.

He has seen that look many times in his enemies. It is the gaze of a predator, a hunter, a man who was not used to being told 'no'. And that was just who Bao was. As the son of a chief on this secluded island Bao probably likened himself to a respected and feared prince, although Zuko only saw him as a spoiled and egotistical child.

As the music began, the two lines of men and women walked to the center of the clearing to greet their partners and bow. Zuko was paired with a plain girl his age that was giggling and smiling as if she was being uncontrollably tickled, but he wasn't paying attention to her. His body followed the structured dance, but his amber eyes were directed to his left.

Bao was never an inch away from Katara, even though everyone else was a respectable foot from their partners. Katara's dark hair flowed like water behind her as she followed the dance the best she could, but it was obvious she was new to the style. Bao used this to his advantage; he stepped closer, allowing his hands to brush a little too low when she turned around or gripping her waist a little too tightly when the music permitted. Without him realizing it, something warm began to coil inside of Zuko.

Katara was trying her best to avoid the wandering hands of her partner, but following the steps was a more demanding issue. All she could do was pray for the song to finish, and fast. But it seemed like the song would never end as the steps got harder and the beat a little quicker. The women began to twirl and shuffle, moving back and forth with the men in perfect formation. Everything around her was spinning. She slipped her foot to the left, hand in the air—twirl, side step—back to the front, move to the right…The music got louder, the beat got faster. She could barely make out the dance floor anymore. All she knew were Bao's eyes, his thin lipped grin, his hot warm breath near her face…

And then the drums stopped.

Katara was breathing heavily, winded from the fast paced movements. She froze on the spot, observing the stances of the other women around her. The men were behind them holding their waists, and the women had their fingers laced with their partner's. Katara looked down and was not surprised to find large hands clasping her waist, and she was reluctant to hold them. But the slow thrumming from the strings demanded her movement.

The other couples spun their partners face to face, and began swaying to the ocean like music; Katara stayed frozen.

Slowly, she watched as the hands crept from their position and reached for her own, the alabaster skin contrasting with her own dark hue. The rough fingers gently opened her clasped fists, wiggling themselves between her soft grip. Katara was slightly bewildered at the ease with which Bao's hands held her own, as if he was being…tender.

His fingers locked with her own, and with an encouraging squeeze he twirled her around. Katara flew half circle into his broad chest, her face pressed up against him. But something was wrong—his frame was smaller than she remembered, his arms were leaner….

Katara lifted her head and found Zuko's amber eyes boring into her own. He took Katara's hand and placed it on his shoulder, securing his other on her lower back. He gently nudged her forwards, left foot leading right in a slow musical pattern.

Over Katara's shoulder she could see Bao grinding his teeth, looking over the head of the girl he was forced to dance with when Zuko stole Katara. "Thank You," she whispered in Zuko's ear, and once again he found his body reacting to her voice without his permission.

"You saved me once, it was only fair" he responded before spinning her out and back into his arms. Katara smiled against his shirt. "I'm not sure that we can call this even. I rather fight a storm any day than go through that again." They were not looking at each other, but both of them were grinning.

Zuko led Katara smoothly across the floor, dancing in the moonlight and the glow of the candle torches. For once he did not mind their silence; Rather, he found peace in it. But as soon as he slipped into his calm reprieve, the voice which haunted him all day boomed out again.

"Ladies, we thank you for your contribution to our lovely feast!" Katara inwardly screamed at the sound of Zhi's voice. 'Doesn't this man ever stop talking?' She wasn't sure what bothered her more, his voice, or the loss of warmth that she felt when Zuko pulled away at the end of the song.

"But the night has come to an end. Please allow your escorts to take you home. Tomorrow is another day for prosperity, purity, and peace. Goodnight." Zhi bowed and the crowd of people began to disperse. However, just as Zuko and Katara were about to leave, Bao popped up in front of them.

"Li, my father would like to invite you to an important meeting tomorrow morning," said Bao, whose tone was a lot colder than before. He then turned his eyes to Katara, and once more Zuko noted the hunter's gaze in his dark eyes. "Perhaps I can give you a more extensive tour in the morning, Miss Kali. There are many _wonderful_ aspects of our town that my father did not show you. " Zuko nodded respectfully in acceptance, and without allowing Bao to speak or Katara to respond, he grabbed her wrist and led her away.

"You don't have to pull my arm so hard Zuko, I can walk on my own," Katara said when they were a safe distance from the crowd. Zuko didn't answer, but kept his eyes forward. When they got to their room, Zuko quickly went to his bed and lay down, not saying another word to her. He wasn't sure why, but something was on fire inside of him.

Katara ignored Zuko's spurt of rage as she tried to remember how she used to deal with his temper all those years ago. 'But he's different now. And so am I. We just need to get out of here and continue on to the edge of the world.'

She looked over at Zuko, who was burning a hole in the ceiling with his eyes, and decided against bringing up Ursa. They had priorities. "So what is our plan? How can we leave here tomorrow?"

Zuko stayed quiet a moment longer before answering. " I will try and learn as much as I can at the meeting tomorrow."

"And what am I supposed to do? Sit around all day while my _escort_ makes all our decisions for us?" she bit back. His flare of temper caused one in her as well.

"I am sure Bao would be more than pleased to occupy your time," snarled the Fire Lord.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I meant…nothing. We have a long day tomorrow." And with that Zuko rolled over on his cot. Katara didn't know what to make of Zuko's behavior, or her own for that matter. The meal was still warm in her belly, and she felt the acute exhaustion from their day. She went into their adjoining bathroom and changed for bed.

When she came back out Zuko was asleep, not bothering to change his clothes. Lying on her own bed, she let out a sigh of annoyance. A short while ago, she felt herself growing close to Zuko again. She saw the ties of their past and the hopes of their future bring them together in a way that could only be described as destiny. And then tonight…the way he held her, how his steps were so sure, how his firm body led her around the floor…the memories brought goose bumps to her arms. 'He was being a good friend to me,' she thought. But she couldn't lie to herself. She enjoyed her dance with him.

'And there is no harm in that.' She heard Zuko move in his bed, and Katara quickly rolled over to the wall.

'…Right?'

* * *

When Katara awoke the next morning Zuko was gone.

She rolled over to find his cot vacated and made; seeing his empty bed made her feel lost. She was hoping that they would talk in the morning and erase all the pent up frustration that came out last night. But he was gone, and she was alone.

'And I don't want to wait around here for Bao to find me,' she thought as she quickly dressed in her traveling clothes and made her way out of the house. The sun was still low in the sky, yet the morning was stifling hot. Being surrounded by the dense jungle prohibited the breeze from the ocean to reach them. It was another reminder of their imprisonment, and her inability to be close to her natural element (even though she couldn't bend if she wanted to while she was there.)

Instead Katara opted to head to the nearest well for a drink. Beyond the field surrounding the house she noticed the tiny spec that was a water well, and took the lengthy walk over. She made her way through the tall reeds and vegetable plants which grew so high in the volcanic soil that they rose above her head. 'I just hope I am heading the right way!'

Just as she was about to give up for being lost, she felt the ground quake. Katara froze and instantly looked up towards the volcano, expecting another eruption or mudslide to come falling down on her; but the sky was blue and the volcano silent.

And there it was again! She knew she felt something below her. Years of being friends with Toph made her very familiar with earth bending – wait, earth bending?

Katara crept forward quietly parting the plants in her way until she came to the edge of a small clearing. In the center was an ancient looking stone well, with a young girl bending far over the edge to peer inside.

"Come on, so close… just a little higher…" she mumbled into the well which echoed her voice back. And then Katara saw something she couldn't believe. The girl stamped her foot down again, sending seismic waves into the earth and up Katara's nerves, eliciting a gasp from her.

Quickly the girl spun around and placed both of her dirty feet on the ground. She looked absolutely horrified to see her there in the brush.

Katara calmly stepped forward, her hands raised in a sign of peace. "It's ok. Don't be scared," she told the girl. She noticed that tears began forming in her green eyes. "I won't hurt you."

The girl looked around the clearing, and dashed toward the dense fields for an escape. As she fled, a long thin piece of fabric flew away from her. "Wait! Stop!" Katara cried out. She picked up the material and held it in the air. "You dropped this!"The girl stopped running, and turned back around. She looked horrified when she noticed what she lost.

Hanging in Katara's hands was a red scarf.

She slowly took a step towards her, eyes pleading for her lost treasure—but Katara had a question.

"You're an earth bender, aren't you?"

* * *

Zuko woke up in the morning in a cold sweat.

After he shot up in bed, he looked over to where Katara was peacefully sleeping next to him, and he sighed in relief. He could have sworn his dream was real. Bao was hanging Katara off of a giant waterfall at the edge of the world, and he had lost his bending. He was frozen and unable to move as he watched him throw her off the cliff, falling and falling and falling. It was all his fault she was here, and now she was dead…

But it was just a dream, and they were safe. In a sense.

Looking out the window Zuko saw the sun creeping into the sky, and knew his meeting with Zhi was quickly approaching. He took a bath, dressed, and left the room before Katara awoke. As he made his way towards the clearing where the meeting was being held, he again thought of last night. He was embarrassed about his behavior towards the end, especially towards Katara.

She did nothing wrong, yet he found himself inexplicably angry. 'It wasn't her, it was Bao. I just let my temper get the best of me…' Again. Zuko was mentally kicking himself for such a childish display. He worked hard over the past years to control his emotions and stay focused when angry, and was doing very well. Even Uncle Iroh told him so.

Yet in one night, he was back to square one. 'Ok not square one, maybe square three or four.' What caused him to lose control? Whatever it was, he still needed to apologize to her when he returned. Hopefully this meeting would give him some possibilities for escaping Zhi's village and they could leave.

As he approached the clearing, he noticed Zhi sitting in a large chair before a table of older men. They were all solemn faced, and even Zhi did not do his usual energetic greeting at his arrival. Instead, he motioned for him to take a seat among the counselors.

"Chief, if we are going to plan our entire culture's future on the word of a spy, we need more solid information," one of the men began.

"Can we even trust he is on our side? Or that his information is correct?" said another.

"It all seems so farfetched. There must be a different possibility…" began the third.

"Enough," said Zhi in a commanding voice. "My informant is trustworthy, as well as accurate. His reports have helped us grow into the village we are today. We have no reason to mistrust him. As he says, another serious war is in the works in the world of benders."

"But how does he know this?"

Zuko could not believe what he walked in on, not that he understood any of it. From what he could gather from their cryptic speeches was that another powerful bending (war?battle?death?) would soon come to pass which would help them further their goals. He listened closely.

"His means of acquiring information are not important to this council. What must be understood is this: our dreams of expansion are coming to fruition. As long as we prepare ourselves, we will not miss the chance. Our troops need to become skilled in the way of the sword, as well as other forms of fighting," Zhi quickly eyed Zuko, who now knew why he was there, "so that we can fight when the time comes."

"But sir, what if it takes decades for this opportunity to arrive?" squeaked another old man.

"Then we will have had that long to train and grow stronger." The councilmen nodded at his wise words, but Zuko could only stare. As if on cue, Zhi locked eyes with the scarred man.

"Now that you have seen and shared in the fruits of our town, you are considered to be our brother. Li, once this meeting has concluded I will lead you to our troops for the first day of training," he said.

Zuko noted how he did not ask, but told him. Suddenly the broad swords on his back weighed a ton.

* * *

The fear that crossed the girl's face when Katara showed her the scarf was immeasurable, and instantly she felt guilty for causing her such distress.

"This is very lovely," Katara said in a soothing voice, but the girl only whimpered in response. "Please, don't be afraid. You have a gift."

"A gift? You mean a curse!" the girl cried out, and suddenly broke down into a fit a tears. Katara slowly stepped over to her, and kneeled beside her on the ground. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Everybody has their secrets," she told her, but the girl was inconsolable.

Katara bended a wave of water out of the well and held it before the girl, who instantly quieted at the sight before her. Katara froze the stream into a ball of ice, and placed it into the girl's hands. She held the ice up towards the light, trying to see if it was real or some kind of trick.

"You're…a water bender?" she asked. Katara smiled and nodded. The girl then stood up from the ground and wiped her tears away. "So, you promise you won't tell then right? My parents would be so angry."

"No, I won't tell. But you should not have to hide who you really are. Your parents will understand," Katara tried to reason. But the girl shook her head vigorously. "_You_ don't understand. We left everything behind to come here….and we left everyone we knew and loved." She looked at the red scarf again.

"We once lived in the Earth Kingdom, in one of the Fire Nation colonies," she began. Katara stayed silent and prompted her to speak. "Only fire bending was permitted, but the boy who gave me that scarf knew I was an earth bender and he was my friend anyway…my best friend." From the longing in Katara's eyes, she could tell he was more than a friend.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I am fourteen," the girl responded.

"And how long did you know your best friend?"

"My whole life," the girl smiled.

"And how long have you been in love?"

"…My whole life"

The girl tenderly took the scarf back from Katara and wrapped it inside of her clothes. "My parents hated him because of who he was. He couldn't help that he was from the Fire Nation! He couldn't help that he was a fire bender! I swear he is good, he really is! But they found out about us. They saw him kiss me and...and…they made us leave."

The girl walked over to the well again, trying to hold back her tears and anger. "Believe it or not, they still don't know I am an earth bender. I hid it my whole life, even from them. I didn't want to be sent away to the camps, or get them in trouble. But I never hid it with him…he loved me. And my parents took me away from him because of bending! They blame it for their imprisonment all those years…"

"Bending is a part of us. It's who we are," Katara said. She was instantly reminded of her dear friend Haru, who years ago was in the same predicament as this girl was. Katara was able to help him then, but she didn't know if she could help her while they were on this island. Which made her realize….

"Listen to me. A close friend of mine has been traveling the world teaching talented earth benders. When I leave here I will make sure she comes for you, do you understand? We can take you back to him," she indicated towards the red scarf, "and you can be free. I promise."

"Leave?" the girl said. "What makes you think _you_ can leave?"

A plunging feeling hit Katara's stomach at those words.

"There's always hope if you look for it," she said more convincingly than she felt. But the girl smiled, and Katara hoped her words really helped her.

Then as quickly as her smile came, it vanished.

The girl was looking over Katara's shoulder across the clearing with a horrified look on her face. Katara whipped her head around, and felt the breath leave her body.

"Interesting thing to find on a volcanic island," said Bao who was clutching the ball of ice in his hands. "It's almost like the water just _froze_ for no apparent reason."

He took long strong strides towards them, his arm reaching behind him for his sword; hunter had found his prey.

Katara screamed as she bended the water from the well towards the oncoming man, who quickly dodged her attack. In the chaos she grabbed the girl's hand, and pulled her into the fields.

"Run! Run!" she cried as she dragged her along.

"Run and don't look back!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long delay in updating, but I made this chapter a little longer for you all! Thank you as always for your kind reviews and suggestions, they make a writer want to keep on living (and writing!). A complimentary (and imaginary) box of fire flakes to anyone who can figure out who the girl is.

TTFN.

_ChiaraBrie_


	8. Melting Ice

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

* * *

Chapter Eight: Melting Ice

Her body remembered everything.

The familiar pulsing of her heart as she quickened her pace; the way the muscles moved in her legs and arms in perfect sync to propel her forward; and the gut wrenching fear of being chased by something you can't see.

Katara has not run like this in years.

Holding on tightly to the girl's hand she made a path through the tall plants, and headed in the direction she _hoped_ the village was. "He's coming!" the earth bending teen cried. Even Katara could feel his heavy footfalls behind them. 'I need to slow him down,' she thought.

Quickly she changed directions and veered off to the right, throwing the girl behind her body and acting as a shield. In one large swooping movement she sucked the water out of the plants surrounding them, causing them to wilt and crumble. Instantly Bao appeared, losing the cover the plants provided, and she aimed giant icicles at him from the sky.

He used his sword to deflect most of them, but luckily a few got through his defense and pinned him down. 'But not for long.' She grabbed the girl's hand and again they were off, leaving a screaming and raging Bao in their wake.

"What are we going to do?"the girl asked her.

'That's a good question,' thought Katara who blindly followed her feet. But only one idea came to mind.

'Find Zuko. And run.'

* * *

Back in the village the rest of the meeting droned on for the Fire Lord, who was at a loss as to how to deny Zhi's offer. He did not plan on staying here, let alone training an entire army of non bending supremacists. A voice inside of him was telling him to just _leave_; slip away when they were distracted and head for the hills.

But he needed to find Katara, and that usable distraction.

His amber eyes scanned the tree line which outlined the village and looked for the best route. If his instincts were right the ocean would be North from where they were, and seeing no visible pathway he deduced they would have to carve through the jungle once more.

"And what of the harvest this year?" Zhi asked of another councilman. It seemed like they were wrapping up the meeting with minute details of daily village life. Zuko began to panic, knowing his time for planning was running out.

"Under your son's watchful eye, the crops have grown tall. All of our farmers have been working nonstop to ensure a bountiful collection," answered another nameless man. At the mention of Bao, Zhi perked up. "Yes, my son did well to push the workers hard in the fields this year. I am sure that is where he is now."

If he only knew how true his words were.

With a few formalities and bows, the meeting came to an end. Zuko stood with the rest of them, and tried his best to melt into the background. "Li! Come with me to the training fields. I am heading there now to meet my son," bellowed the chief. Zuko sighed and followed him.

Zhi led him to a plain not far from the edges of town which was connected to the large crop fields. There were about twenty young men, not much older than Zuko, armed to the teeth with swords and shields. "Our finest warriors! All these men have proven themselves in and out of battle. I am sure you will not be disappointed in them," proclaimed the old man. All the men grew silent at hearing his voice, and formed a straight line waiting for instructions.

"Men. You are now under the tutelage of Master Li. I do not want to hear of any foolishness. There will be constant vigilance on your part to perform to the best of your abilities. No rough housing, complaining, or talking out of turn…"

A loud scream from the fields interrupted his preamble.

Zuko whipped his head around and scanned the flowing crops trying to find the cause of the disturbance. A distance away, he noticed a large patch of greenery was missing. In its place was a brown and wilted circle, almost as if someone sucked the life right out of the stems.

Suddenly Katara and the girl burst out from the fields, holding a stitch in their sides and breathing heavily. The men were all silent, surprised by their random appearance. "Women, explain yourselves!" said Zhi. At the sound of his voice, Katara looked up and realized just what they walked in on.

In front of a line of armed men was Zuko, and at first Katara feared he was discovered; then she realized it was _she_ who was out of place. Looking over her shoulder, she knew they didn't have much time before Bao escaped and their secret was revealed. She needed to act quickly.

"Oh don't mind us! Just playing a silly game," she said through ragged breaths as innocent as possible. "Li, I am so glad you're here. We need a third!" Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, begging the question 'What the hell are you doing?'

Katara kept her large false grin and inched towards the jungle. "I think," she indicated towards the trees with her eyes, "that you should have a break from all your hard work and _play_ with us"

Zuko was doing his best to deduce what she was trying to say while all the men's eyes were upon him. Not only was this woman interrupting a training session, she was openly speaking to a man with little respect and reverence! They anxiously awaited Zuko's response to her outlandish behavior.

He was about to say something when the brown spot in the fields caught his eye again. Someone must have killed those plants. 'As if they sucked the water right from the stems…'And he guessed what must have happened. Katara must have used her water bending.

Just then, Bao threw himself out of the crops onto the ground, a large icicle jutting out from his bicep. Tattered and dirty, he gritted his teeth and pulled the inflicting object from his skin sending blood everywhere. He pointed the bloody ice at Katara and screamed "BENDER!"

The next series of events unfolded in a matter of seconds.

Katara and the girl ran like hell for the jungle, not daring to look back. Zuko sent a large fire blast towards the soldiers, temporarily throwing them off guard. Meanwhile Bao gathered a sword along with a bow and quiver from the supplies and made to follow Katara into the woods.

Zuko channeled his fire blasts through the broad swords scattering the defensive line before him. Some men charged at him with their spears, but they were easily deflected. With the few seconds he had free, Zuko saw Katara and some other girl disappear into the jungle with Bao closely following them. He knew this race to escape was their only hope.

Another cosmic blast erupted from his fists which scorched and burned the soldiers in his way, making an opening for him to dash for the trees. "Stop him! Call to arms! Do not let them escape!" he heard Zhi cry from somewhere behind him. 'A few more feet, c'mon Zuko push, push!'

Zuko heard the battle cry of the rallied army behind him for only a moment before he was enveloped in the jungle's darkness and silence.

* * *

"Please stop," panted the girl behind her. "I can't run anymore." Katara halted in her tracks slightly sliding on the wet jungle floor. The young girl was crying, although from fear or exhaustion Katara couldn't tell, but she knew they didn't have time to waste.

Acting quickly, she dragged the girl off in another direction where she found a hole underneath the roots of a giant tree.

She let the girl go in first, and crawled in after her. From her position she could clearly see outside of their hiding spot while still being concealed. 'I hope this is enough to hide from Bao until Zuko catches up,' she thought. She didn't want to consider the option that Zuko was unable to break away.

"How are you feeling?" Katara whispered to the girl. She whimpered in reply, wiping off the blood dripping from fresh cuts on her arms. "Here, let me," she told her as she sucked the water from a vine, enveloping her hands in a faint golden glow.

The girl was startled to see her bending again, but she allowed Katara to touch her arm with the glowing liquid. Instantly the cuts vanished and she felt revitalized.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. Katara quickly quieted her and stared out into the dense trees.

There was a faint rustling of the leaves, and Bao's broad shoulders appeared in the dark. He was crouched low to the ground, sword in hand, trying to quietly detect their hiding spot. Katara placed a hand over the girl's mouth to silence her.

She couldn't see him anymore, but she knew he was there. Bao was able to navigate the land with little trouble, and he was able to do it quietly. After minutes of agonizing silence his large feet stepped level with Katara's face, only an arm's length away. She held her breath, afraid that the slightest disturbance would trigger his senses.

But his feet moved on. It was over. They were safe.

Katara released her hand over the girl's mouth and let out a sigh of relief. The girl looked at her, and gave her a small smile and visibly relaxed her shoulders.

That's when a hand broke through the roots above them and grabbed the young girl around her neck.

In a blink she was hoisted up from the ground and away from Katara, who screamed after her. She quickly rolled out from their hiding spot, and turned to see the chief's son choking the girl with one hand as he dangled her in the air.

"You better let her go," said Katara. The fear was gone from her face. Seeing her new determination, Bao let out a laugh. "Kali, if that is your real name, why are you so _angry_?"

He tightened his hold a little more on her neck.

Watching the girl squirm was the worst sort of pain for Katara. 'I am done being helpless here,' she concluded. Their secret was out. There was nothing to protect anymore. 'Besides her.'

She lowered herself into a bending pose ready to strike when Bao held up a dagger and placed it near the girl's stomach. "Now now, no need to do something you will regret," he chided. Katara gritted her teeth, unable to attack him as she planned. "We don't want to make my hand slip."

"You are the lowest form of a coward," Katara bit at him, but he just continued laughing. "What's the matter Bao? Afraid to fight a poor little _woman_ like me?"

"Being what you are makes you anything but a woman. You're a monster."

The deep laced malice in his voice made Katara cringe to her core; his comment hurt her more than she wished to admit.

"You're nothing but a demonic creature, trying to taint our world with your….abilities" Bao clutched the girl's neck harder as Katara tried to step towards him. He held up his finger and playfully waved it back and forth. "Nah uh, none of that now. Keep your distance, if you can. And to think, I would have taken you to my bed! I can barely stand to look at you. You're not even human!"

Bao clentched his knuckles till they were white, closing the last gap of air in the girl's throat. Katara wildly ran towards him, her heart dropping to her stomach as she watched the girl's eyes close with her final breaths.

"You are the one who is a monster."

The voice stopped Katara in her tracks and she began to scan the area for its source. "She is twice the _human_ you ever will be." Bao didn't look around for the voice, but instead dropped his hold on the girl who fell to the ground. Katara raced to her side and began healing the deep impressions on her neck, all the while staring at Bao. What made him drop her?

And then she saw a thin trickle of blood leave the corner of his mouth as he slumped to his knees, and fell over.

Standing behind him, sheathing his sword, was Zuko. Looking at him, Katara remembered why she used to be afraid of him all those years ago. His muscles were rippling, and his chest was rising and falling in heavy motions to contain the rage inside of him. But what scared her most were his eyes. So much hatred, so much…power. The way he glared down at the dead body of Bao made her think he could start a fire with just a look.

"Zuko," she whispered to him, snapping him out of his tunnel vision. It was like the light was seeping back into his golden irises. Seeing she was there, alive, calmed his nerves and assuaged his temper. 'She's ok, she's ok…' he repeated to himself.

Katara noticed the softness coming back to him, and gave him a small smile in thanks. Her lips couldn't form the words to explain her happiness at having him there. It was like the fear she felt was useless; she was safe if he was near.

"We have to move," was all he said. He would deal with his feelings when they were safe.

Katara nodded her understanding, and helped the girl to her feet. With the little healing she could do for her, the girl was able to stand on her own and they were on their way. But after a few minutes of slow traveling, the girl stopped walking.

"There are more," she whispered to them, her voice hoarse, "I feel them through the earth. They are coming."

Zuko walked towards the girl, and gently lifted her into his arms. He wasn't sure why she was with them, or how she could know the villagers were close at hand, but she was with Katara and that's all he needed to know. Carrying her, they were able to start running again and make their way to the ocean.

"Katara, take the lead," he told her.

Katara used the sword she stole from Bao and hacked a way through the jungle for them, but no matter how fast they ran the army was closing in on them. It wasn't long before they were spotted. "There they are! In the distance!" a voice screamed behind them. The girl in Zuko's arms shut her eyes tight and leaned into his chest.

"Zuko, I can feel it! I can feel the ocean, we are close," Katara shouted over her shoulder, urging her companion along. It was all the two of them could do to keep going.

When their legs were on fire and they felt they could move no more, the trio burst out from the tree line and was greeted with the breeze from the ocean and the blinding light from the sun. Upon seeing the vast body of water, Katara inwardly sighed in relief.

However, her relief was short lived because an arrow whizzed past her head and landed in the sand. Instantly they were on their feet and making their way to the water. Behind them, Zhi emerged from the jungle with his soldiers in arms.

"Do not let them leave this island! I command it! They are not allowed!" he roared, but to no avail. They were already in the ocean floating away, and leaving the island far behind them. "I said no! No one defies me! Get them back!"

Zuko just watched as the chief screamed in vain for their return.

'Some people just can't control their tempers,' he thought as he slumped down in the boat with a small smile on his face.

* * *

In the tiny icy boat Katara made, the three benders were catching their breath and marveling at their lucky escape.

"I can't believe we got out of there," said Katara.

"I can't believe a place like that even exists," responded Zuko.

"I can't believe I'll never see my parents again," whispered the girl. Zuko snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, almost forgetting she was there. Seeing the look on his face, Katara explained their meeting and the events before they met up in the village that morning. When the topic of the girl's parents came up again, she grew silent as Katara explained her Earth Kingdom past.

"And now I am alone, with nowhere to go," she whimpered. Katara moved beside her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Don't think of it that way, things will work out," she tried to say. Zuko remained stoic.

"I think you have nothing to be upset about," he offered. At hearing that, Katara looked up and shot daggers at him. "Zuko! How can you be so cruel?" she said as she gripped the girl closer.

"You said that your…best friend… is in the Earth Kingdom? The only place you ever felt like yourself? Then why lament leaving something that was killing you every day." The girl looked up into his scarred face, unable to answer.

"You're an earth bender. One day they would find out. And then what? They would kill you."

Katara was taken aback by his harsh words, but let the Fire Lord continue. "Your parents don't always know what's best for you…trust me," Zuko took a moment to trace the raised skin on his face. "You're not a child anymore. Go out in the world and make something of yourself. It is obvious you are gifted; there is no reason to hide that. There is nothing more dishonorable than wasted talent."

At this point the girl stopped crying and was hanging on his every word. "One day, when you are ready, you can return to your family with your head high. What they make of you after that, is up to them. But no one can take away what you have given to yourself."

Katara was amazed; she hadn't heard Zuko speak this much since they began their travels. Yet here he was, dipping into the depths of his own sorrows to offer this lost girl some insight. And she saw how deeply his wounds ran, and her heart melted for him. It amazed her how many different masks he wears to cover up those parts of him. In the village, she saw a groomed and mannered warrior. In the jungle, she saw a ravenous and deadly killer. But here, after all the fighting was over and all pretenses were gone, she saw _Zuko_: another soul wandering the world to make sense of himself and his past.

In him, she saw herself.

"Look! A fishing boat is in the distance. Katara, can you bring us to them?" asked Zuko. Katara didn't answer, but instead kept her gaze locked onto him. "Katara?"

She quickly snapped out of her stare. "Oh, yes! Of course. Hold on," she replied and began bending the water behind them and quickly bringing them to the side of the boat. Katara raised them to be level with the railings, and brought them aboard.

"Well now, what do we have washed up over here?" said an old man approaching the group.

"Please forgive our intrusion—" began Zuko, but the fisherman cut him off. "Hey, I know you! The pretty water bender back from the mainland!"

Katara's face lit up with recognition. "How's the ostrich horse doing?"

"Oh you mean Cuddles?" Katara sighed at the choice of name. 'What is it with old men naming their pets like four year old girls? First Fluffy, now cuddles…'

"Well Cuddles helped me travel to my cousin's fishing village, where I got him to agree to be my first mate," the old man looked around and leaned closer to them whispering "He's a little crazy, but a great fisher if ya ask me!"

"I'm not the crazy one, that'll be my brother Bushi. Drank too much polluted water," came a second voice from below deck. A moment later another old man emerged, with a thin white goatee and crazy hair sticking out from a waterman's straw hat.

"Dock!" cried Katara, surprise evident in her voice. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Well who else would it be? There's only one of me," he said as a matter of fact. At this point, both Zuko and the girl sat down watching the strangeness of these characters. After much debating (which oddly enough occurred between Dock and himself,) the old men decided they would help the travelers. Dock would take Katara and Zuko as far as the last northern island before the edge of the world while the first old man, whose name was Kurou, would use the lifeboat to take the earth bending girl to the nearest trading port in the morning.

"From there, you can find a way back to your old colony, and find your friend," Katara explained to her that night as they sat outside for dinner. The girl smiled widely, finally at peace with her situation, and chatted excitedly about her possible future; she wore the red scarf around her neck in plain view.

Zuko remained quiet throughout the meal, which was not difficult for him to do since the eccentric fishermen told wild and outrageous stories one right after the other. After the food was cleared, Dock began a fire on the deck, and entertained the girl with shadow puppets and more stories. Kurou offered Katara and Zuko a skin flask with some red wine in it. "Best of the fire nation's vineyards!" he bragged as he urged them to drink.

Katara took a few sips of the wine before coughing violently and passing it to Zuko. "Wow, that is…strong," she sputtered. Zuko took a full swig without a grimace. "Well now, I see you know how to hold your drink," she teased him.

"A Fire Lord must always know how to handle himself, in every situation," he replied in a mock serious tone as he took another gulp. Katara playfully snatched it from him. "Well then, sire, as your close companion and friend I must make sure you do not impair yourself," she joked as she tried to match his gulps, which ended up more like sips.

"Hey, lovers! Come gather around I got a great story for ya," shouted Dock over their playful giggles. Katara felt her face grow hot, but she was not sure if it was from the wine or her embarrassment. Zuko helped her to her feet, and the two sat down in the empty space around the fire.

"This is a story of a magical night," Dock began ominously. "A night when a beautiful painted lady came and helped my village…"

"I know this one," Katara whispered in Zuko's ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine, "I can spoil the ending if you like." Zuko just laughed and took another swig. He wasn't listening to the old man's story, but instead gazing out at the black horizon. Katara noticed the somber mood her friend fell into, and toned down her playfulness. Instead, she moved herself closer to his side.

"You know," she said to him, "We will be there in a few days. Everything will start happening for you once we get there, I know it"

"A lot has happened already," he responded, looking down into her eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before breaking out into a smile.

"I am happy I am with you Zuko," she said, freezing him in his movements. "I don't know why, but I don't feel so, lost, with you." Katara's mind was growing fuzzy, but she felt like she was finally admitting a secret she had been keeping. From the moment she boarded that boat in the Water tribe till now, she felt more sure of her path in life than she had in years, and Zuko seemed to be there every step of the way.

And she was happy it was him. There was something about him that melted the ice she placed around her heart from the day that Kya died. Granted, she knew love from her family, and from Aang, but she always had her guard up. The only solace she has about her mother's death involved Zuko. He was the one who helped her find that peace. And now, years later, she felt it again in everything they did together. The look in his eyes when they danced, the safety she felt when he was with them in the jungle, the calm she felt with him allowed himself a small grin. He knew the wine was getting to her, but he didn't care (maybe the wine was getting to him too).

"I don't feel so lost with you either," he said.

Katara smiled once more as she slumped down onto his shoulder, placing her hand inside of his. Zuko didn't know what to make of her actions, but he let her stay there as Dock continued his Zuko did not hear a single word of it.

Instead, he watched as Katara's body relaxed in the firelight. He watched her laugh at the funny moments in the story and smile when something triggered a memory. He saw how she fiddled with her fingers when she sat still, and how the wind blew her hair about her face. Then he watched her blue eyes slowly close, and her plump lips part as she fell asleep.

'A lot has happened already,' he thought again as he watched her chest rise and fall. He knew that he should use this free time to plan their next move, or to think of the places to search once they reached the edge of the world. He knew he should be focused on finding his mother. Yet, his head told him, you can rest for one night.

'How is she doing this to me?' he wondered. How is this woman wiggling through his defenses? How has she captivated his attention so? Zuko thought back to their first meeting on the day it rained, and how she saved him. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful. But it wasn't just her looks; it was her soul. Everything that was enigmatic, hypnotizing, and mesmerizing about Katara was in her soul.

How she stands up for those who can't stand up for themselves. How she smiles brilliantly when she's happy and caves in when she is sad. How she can laugh and cry in the same moment. How she is nervous and unsure of herself but always confident when the situation calls for it.

And now, he realized, how she sleeps so peacefully despite the terrors of their world.

Zuko wished he could join her, and could sleep as soundly as she did. Perhaps, one day, he will. But until the time comes when the world is safe (and _his_ world is safe,) Zuko knew his nights would never be restful. 'I will just have to protect what I have until that day,' he thought. Katara made another movement to get closer to him.

'And protect it with my life.'

Another round of laughter came from the group around the fire, but Katara did not stir. In fact, she drifted deeper into sleep, letting her hand fall limp in Zuko's grasp.

He gripped it tighter.

* * *

Author's note: First and foremost, the box of fire flakes I promised shall be awarded to…..Vero1092!

Yes, I intended this girl to be the younger version of Bolin and Mako's mother. Since we do not know much about them yet, I felt it was safe to play around with their origins. However, since no names were given for them, I have chosen to avoid naming them myself. I thought it would be interesting to incorporate the minor details of LOK into my story whenever possible, as well as ATLA. It's a big universe to play around with folks.

We are now nearing the first turning point in the story, I hope you are all interested to continue! I have this story separated into two halves, and you can think of this as nearing the end of the "first quarter" so to speak. I am still unsure if I will make it into two separate stories, or just continue and break it up within this one. Any thoughts?

Please leave me a little review, they make me oh so joyful.

Away laughing on a fast camel,

_ChiaraBrie_


	9. Smooth Sailing

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am placing the notation at the beginning of this chapter to firstly apologize for my distraction from this story. The recent hurricane which devastated my city did not leave much room for recreational pass times (not to mention my computer was an unfortunate casualty!) Thankfully, my family and friends pulled through and it seems like the hardest times are over, and my beloved laptop is fixed and in my hands once more. To anyone else who has suffered from Sandy, I wish you and yours a safe and speedy recovery.

Also, a big thank you to readers who have made my story a favorite despite my lack of updates. Those notifications have spurred me to write again after all this time. And I promise, within the next few weeks I will be actively adding chapters to make up for time lost. Now, onto the show!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Smooth Sailing

_"There now Zuko, don't cry. It will all be alright in the end." _

_Young Zuko, with his hair tied tight in a high pony tail, buried his face deeper into his mother's robes. There he felt safe, he felt warm, he felt loved. But even his mother's embrace could not assuage his unbearable grief._

_"But how, how can it be alright if he's gone?" was his muffled reply. In response Ursa patted his head gently, and squeezed him tighter. It was the day after Lu Ten's burial, and it was the first time Zuko truly realized the inevitability of death. So many thoughts were running through his mind; grief mingled with fear and confusion… how could his mother possibly believe the best, when the absolute worst has happened? "He's never coming back!" he howled as another burst of tears found him. _

_"Just because Lu Ten is not with us, does not mean he is gone. He is in the spirit world now, with Grandfather Azulon, Grandmother – "_

_"And great grandfather Roku as well?" offered Zuko, who peered up at her from below._

_"Yes, everyone is together and safe somewhere beyond," she whispered as she hugged him closer._

_"Aw, is little Zu Zu all cranky after his nap?" chimed the high pitch voice of Azula, who interrupted the embrace of mother and son._

_"Young lady, this is no time for games. _Your_ Uncle and _our_ family is in mourning," snapped her mother, biting into the young girl._

_"Well, I just don't see why ZuZu is so upset. It wasn't _his_ son that died or anything…"_

_"Azula!" screamed Ursa. _

_Zuko, seeing the smug grin on his sister's face, pushed his mother away. "Stop smothering me! I am a man, I can handle this myself," he said as he wiped the tears away. In the corner of the room Azula just laughed and laughed and laughed…_

_And suddenly she was older, her hair was longer, rolling down her back in uneven tendrils of matted locks. Her dark uniform turned into a white straight jacket as her hands were bound behind her back, all the while her high pitched laughter cutting through him to his very core. Where his mother's warmth was a moment ago, there was nothing but a cold chill as her screams stung deeper, deeper, and deeper until he thought he would freeze to death, just like he imagined Lu Ten's corpse froze on the battlefield…_

And his eyes snapped open.

Zuko was curled on his side, and the first thing he noticed was the bitter chill blowing over the sea and through his bones. Clutching his head, he slowly sat upright as his body protested from an achy night's sleep. It took a moment for him to remember where he was, and why he was asleep outside. He recalled having some dinner, some wine…ah, that explains the pain. But something else was missing.

He quickly turned his head to the right, and unwittingly sighed aloud as he found a slumbering Katara besides him; it seemed like the rest of the crew made rest elsewhere. He mentally reviewed the previous night's events, with the story telling, the fire light, and the closeness between him and his friend. He remembered her hand in his, her body pressing up against him for warmth against the cold sea air…and then he noticed her shivering as slept.

Zuko realized that his absence meant her source of warmth was gone, and retrieved a thin blanket from the cabin. He gently placed the fabric over her svelte form, careful to tuck her in on all sides. He smiled when she snuggled deeper inside with a satisfying sigh.

The sun began to creep over the horizon, painting the sky with warm hues of pink and orange, and Zuko chose to do his morning mediation at the other end of the boat and watch its full emergence. He needed time to clear his head from his nightmare, as well as the fear of his upcoming adventure, and his confusing feelings towards his traveling companion, made even more difficult with her lingering scent on his clothes. She smelled of rain on a warm summer day, when the sun is strong but hidden behind heavy clouds, mixing its light with the falling dew drops….

"Focus, Zuko" he whispered aloud as he crossed his legs and took a deep fire breath. He let his mind go blank as he focused on his breathing just as his uncle taught him. Breathe in, take in all that is around you. Swallow your surroundings. Taste the air. Feel it go down into your lungs. Fill them to the brim. Then slowly, ever so slowly, let the air escape, and with it all the burdens plaguing your soul.

And in this fashion, Zuko was able to regain control of himself.

Even if only for a sunrise.

* * *

Katara awoke on the deck of Dock's ship from the deepest sleep she has had since she left the Water Tribe. She tried to open her eyes, but the blinding sunlight tore through her pupils and straight to her skull where a pounding mind grain was already forming.

"I'm never drinking again…" she moaned as she shakily rose from the floor. She was startled to see a blanket fall from her shoulders, wondering how it got there. But before she could muse over it, a high pitched wail interrupted her.

"She's awake!" cried her new earth bending friend, who ran over to her and kneeled down. "I was so worried you wouldn't get up before Kurou and I left for port."

"You're leaving already? What time is it?" her rough voice asked.

"It's almost time for dinner. You slept the entire day," replied Zuko who walked over to her with a glass of water. She eagerly gulped down the entire thing.

"Why didn't anyone wake me!" Katara said as she looked between the faces before her.

"You needed your rest. If you remember, it was a very busy day," he told her.

"To be honest, I feel like the whole day was a giant blur," but as she clutched her head, she recalled the village, Bao, their escape, the sea, Dock, Kurou, the fire, the wine, Zuko…

"He He! Sounds like the sea air is too much for the little lady!" chirped Dock who was busying himself with the lifeboat. Kurou was carelessly throwing supplies inside the craft, every so often bumping his seafaring cousin on the head.

"Can a water bender get seasick, Katara?" asked the girl. "I feel like I don't know anything about bending, let alone my own skills…how will I be able to survive in this world?" Suddenly the innocence of her age overrode the excitement she felt at finding her beloved friend in the Earth Kingdom. Katara, still waking up, was at a loss for words for her young friend.

"Here, hold out your hand," said Zuko, filling in the space where Katara was supposed to speak. The girl complied without question. Zuko placed a thin red ribbon around her wrist, which held a thin golden plate with an engraving of a flower. "If you ever find yourself in trouble, or in need of food or water, be sure to show this token. Help will always find you."

Katara looked at the bracelet, and recognized the intricate design. "Is that…a white lotus?" she whispered to Zuko.

"Come along there sprout. We need to head into port while the tide is with us," cried Kurou, who was already in the lifeboat ready to be lowered. Dock was shakily holding the pulley which kept the boat raised.

The girl nodded her understanding, and quickly threw her arms around Zuko's neck. "Thank you," she whispered to him, and turned to Katara for another embrace. She ran over to the life boat, jumped in, and waved goodbye until she could no longer see them.

"My uncle gave that to me," Zuko said in response to Katara's question when the boat was in the sea.

"It was kind of you to give it to her. I am sure your uncle would approve." Katara felt a warmth flow over her as she watched the Fire Lord by the railing.

"Hey folks, let's try and catch us some grub!" chirped the old man at the bow of the ship. Dock was carrying a multitude of fishing gear which seemed to be tangled beyond repair. "I'll take this side, you can take the middle," he clumsily indicated to Zuko, " and you take the other end. This here is my favorite pole. Caught me a whole mess of fish with this ol' gal the other day." He tossed them an array of hooks, lines, and rods which they caught in their open arms. "I'm off!" And with that he disappeared over the cabin.

"Well, I believe these are for you," giggled Katara as she carefully extracted her limbs from the mess. "I have my own ways of catching fish."

"But wait! Uh—" stuttered Zuko, his face hidden by the pile in his grasp. Katara's laughter floated away from him as she went to the other end.

"Then who is steering this thing!"

* * *

The first day went by slowly, and quietly.

Both Zuko and Katara had a lot on their minds, and took the opportunity of fishing as a way to be alone without being rude (after Zuko extracted a useable rod , of course). Katara spent the day staring at the moving waves, bending the water with the current to help their boat along, as well as capture a few fish for the next few meals.

She kept wondering about their future; hers and Zuko's, that is. The fact that there was a "they" for their immediate future startled her enough, without the threat of what that future was. What will they find when they get to the edge of the world? Is Zuko's mother even there? Is she even alive?

But something else was gnawing at her insides. When this was all over, what did it mean for "them?"

She tried to work out her turmoil in her bending. Push and pull, push and pull. In water bending, as in life, this constant was her truth. Push and pull. Up and down. Fire and Ice. Give and take.

Here she was, doing the giving. She left her home, and devoted herself entirely to this mission, to give her friend a hand when he was in need. But selfishly she wondered, what would she _take_ from all this?

_The spirits gave us two hands for a reason, Katara_ her Gran Gran once told her. _One to give, and one to take. It is when we use one hand more than the other that we are thrown into chaos._

So, what will it be?

Without realizing it, she glanced over her shoulder to stare at Zuko. She watched the wind tousle his hair, and his amber eyes focus on a spot in front of him she couldn't see; the fire inside of her was alight again.

Rather, what would she be _able_ to take from all this?

Blushing, she turned away. ' Let's not think about that,' she thought. ' Focus on the task at hand. Focus on helping Zuko first.'

"Hey Fire Lord Zuko! Did you catch anything yet?" she jokingly called over her shoulder, trying to lighten the somber mood in the air. Zuko only huffed and shuffled his catch basket away from her prying eyes. Giggling, she picked herself up from her thoughts to join him.

They spent the rest of the day fishing, laughing, and talking.

When Katara went to bed that night, she realized what it was she wanted to _take_; she knew what she wanted to be _given_ to her.

And that was the first day.

* * *

The second day, it rained.

It wasn't the hard hitting, piercing rain that Zuko experienced on the first island (was that really weeks ago? It felt like just yesterday…) This rain was soft, and welcoming. It hit the water with a pitter patter sound he found oddly comforting, and did not mind the hours the three of them spent inside the cabin passing the time with games and stories.

But he was alone in that peace.

"I'm going insane in here," mumbled Katara as she placed her head down on the table inside the small steering room.

"You and me both!" said Dock.

"Just breathe. It's better than being caught in the rain. Let's play another game with these cards…" offered Zuko, trying to hide the smile creeping on his face. Katara's childlike antics were a source of enjoyment for him.

Instead of reaching for the pile he dealt her, Katara got up from her chair with a screeching sound. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked her as he raised a quizzical eyebrow. Katara tossed her ebony locks over her shoulder, and grinned at the fire bender before opening the door and rushing out into the rain.

Katara was not fazed by the water; rather she held her arms out wide and welcomed the onslaught of the refreshing precipitation. She relished in the feel of her element, taking in each drop as if it were a nourishing splash of the sweetest ambrosia.

"You don't know what you're missing!" she called to the cabin. She could see the erratic movements of Dock as he scrambled over the chairs to join her. With a giddy laugh, he splashed in the puddles on deck with her, hanging over the railings to precariously balance on the boats end. Katara laughed loudly, feeling a new wave of joy with their romp in the storm.

Her hair was drenched, sticking to her face and arms with each twirl she did. Her blue eyes gazed up at the grey heavens, and Zuko could only think that this storm was a result of the sky's envy; it could never mirror the depth or glory that was Katara's blue eyes.

It's when she stopped her spinning and laughing that she finally caught his own amber orbs; and for once, Zuko didn't look away when he was caught staring.

She beckoned him to join her. She was screaming for him to come to her, to be a part of the blissful moment she was in. It was all there in her eyes.

When the rain hit his face as he stepped out of the cabin, he almost regretted his decision—almost. She grabbed his hand (oh how wonderful it was when she did that!) and pulled him into the heart of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with her finger. She pointed upwards to the sky, and closed her eyes as she let the rain fall.

He watched her for a moment, realizing she was telling him to do it to. So he raised his face towards the heavens, and closed his eyes. The water was no longer troublesome; rather, he reveled in the feeling of the cool liquid on his hot skin. He listened to the rain fall, the waves crashing against the boat, and the sweetest sound he ever heard: Katara's laughter.

He opened his eyes eventually. It felt like years since he closed them. And when he did, Katara and Dock were splashing in puddles and sliding on the deck, as he stood in the center like a statue.

"So he lives! HE LIVES!" teased the old man when Zuko moved, and he belly flopped in another pool. Katara just shrugged her shoulders.

'He doesn't get it,' her eyes told Zuko. 'But I do'

'Yes, you do,' his own eyes said back. Zuko nodded at her, and smiled…before he joined them in the games.

And that was the second day.

* * *

The third day was the busiest by far.

They were nearing their destination, and spent the entire day planning their next move. Dock would leave them at the edge of the world at sunrise, and then they would continue inland on foot. They gathered as many supplies as they could in their packs that Dock gave them, including new knives, food, water, and sleeping materials. Although the boat was small, Zuko felt like he spent the entire day away from Katara busy with other things; he did not like it. But before he realized he never had a moment alone with her, it was time for bed and they all retired for the evening.

Sleep was necessary, but it seemed to evade the Fire Lord that night. After tossing and turning on his cot, he quietly made his way up to the deck for some fresh air.

"What do you see when you look at those stars?"

His heart skipped a beat as it recognized her melodic voice; of course she would be waiting for him. Of course Katara knew he wouldn't be able to rest. She was lying on her back on the raised tip of the boat, her feet curled on the railings which meet at a point in front. Zuko lowered himself besides her, and laid back to gaze at the night sky.

"They look like stars, Katara" he said. Why did he always have to be so cold? Well, if he was, she didn't realize it.

"No, look again. See that big one next to that little one?" She drew an imaginary line in the sky. "That's Nin and Jin the brother and sister that went fishing so far from home that the sky swallowed them up and kept them in the stars. My mother always said that was Sokka and I, until I was old enough to learn the real story."

Zuko stole a glance at her face, and smiled at her wondrous expression. "And that one?" he pointed to a collection of stars to the East.

"Hmm, I don't know a story for those…but to me, they look like a turtle duck splashing around." Zuko froze at the mention of the creature, and Katara noticed his stiffening.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, leaning up on her arm. Zuko didn't answer her, but chose to look away. Katara bit her lip, feeling like she said the wrong thing, but for the life of her couldn't figure out what.

She chose to change the topic.

"Hey, Zuko?"

He looked over at the sound of his name. Katara bent a stream of water from the ocean and held it in her hand as a soft orb of liquid. "Do you remember when you told me you wished you weren't a fire bender? That you wished you could bend water instead?"

"Ofcourse, I remember everyth—I mean, yes I remember you mentioning that," he stuttered.

"Well, I wish I could fire bend sometimes. I wonder what it would be like to feel warmth all the time. To hold sunlight in the palm of my hand. Nighttime gets so…dark, sometimes."

Zuko couldn't believe what she was saying. Katara, fire bend? Imagining her as a warrior like Azula popped into his head, and he couldn't stand it. "No. You are a water bender. You cannot be any other way. It wouldn't be right." The thought of Katara burning something to the ground sent chills up his spine.

"I know! I know, you're right. But I can't help but imagine…" her voice trailed off as she played with the water in her palms. Meanwhile, Zuko conjured a small flame in his own hand, and the light illuminated their faces in the dark.

"See? It's like the sun is really rising in the night, but inside your hands. It's amazing!" she told him. He held the flame against the sky to mimic her imagery of a nighttime sun.

"The moon is not so different," he said. "It gives off light too." He used his free hand to make Katara raise her orb besides his flame. The reflecting light from his fire bounced through the liquid, spreading a prism of color before them.

"It's beautiful" she whispered, as she slowly brought her hand closer to his. But as she grew near, the heat began evaporating the water, causing steam to rise from them. Seeing this reminded Katara of her mother, about what she taught her of the sun and the moon.

From somewhere inside her chest, a low tune rose up. It was a hymn he recognized. He heard it the first day he opened his eyes to find Katara besides him. It was about this..about the balance of things, about the stars and the sky. He just couldn't remember the words….

But Katara pressed her hand in his, and extinguished the flame and water with a breath of steam. Together, they interlocked their fingers with the night sky as a backdrop.

They didn't speak the rest of the night.

Instead, he pulled Katara onto his chest, and laid his back down. He gazed at the stars above his head as she hummed herself to sleep, all the while her chest rising and falling in time with his. Zuko shut his eyes and buried his face in her hair, when sleep finally claimed him too. And for the first time since he could recall, nightmares of his past and his family did not haunt him. They could not penetrate the shield that was Katara as she clutched to him in the night.

And that last night, was _truly_ the first.


	10. And so the Petals Fall

**Kindred Souls**

_By: ChiaraBrie_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. This story is pure fiction, from a fan =]

* * *

Chapter Ten: And so the Petals Fall

They killed Dock first—that was their mistake.

Deep asleep on the back deck, with Katara snuggled tightly beside him, Zuko didn't realize that the boat had come to a stop. He didn't feel the change from water to land; he was too preoccupied with other things, he let his guard down.

That was his mistake.

But the patter of quick feet on the boat resonated enough to shake him. Then, the undeniable sound of a knife through flesh, and the sputtering of blood through lips, was more than enough to snap him awake. His training as a warrior overrode all his senses, and he took five seconds to realize what was happening.

One Mississippi.

They had landed at the edge of the world, and their presence did not go unnoticed by whoever it was that lived there.

Two Mississippi.

These people have boarded their boat, and were hunting to kill. Dock was evidence of that.

Three Mississippi.

Katara began stirring from her sleep and was about to speak. He silenced her with his hand. She was alive. She was safe, with him. For now.

Four Mississippi.

He could hear their footfalls as they began rummaging through the tiny vessel. They would discover them within moments.

Five Mississippi.

He drew his swords, slowly and quietly. They needed to act.

"Cover us," he whispered to Katara. He hoped this small noise would not give them away. From the distance of their footsteps, they had less than a minute till they were discovered. She gave a stern nod, and tiptoed towards the edge of the railing. She waved her arms in a fluid motion before pressing down hard towards the ground, and a quick rising steam enveloped the entire boat. The fog was so thick that even Katara was unable to see a foot in front of her.

She stood perfectly still, afraid any movement would make a sound. Zuko would move first; although unsaid, she knew this was how he would act. All she needed to do was wait in the mist.

A man's scream was heard to the left, followed by a slicing sound and a splash of water. Katara ran towards the sound, trying to follow the path that Zuko was making for them to escape. However, she was moving too quickly, and stubbed her foot on something hard. It took all her strength not to scream out. Again in the distance she heard the splash of another body falling into the water. Zuko was moving on, and she feared she would left behind.

'Impossible,' she thought, 'Zuko would never leave me here.' She was about to move on,but something slippery under her feet distracted her. She squinted through the darkness, and saw the face of her old friend Dock, his eyes boring into her with an empty gaze. There was crimson red splatters along his neck surrounding the deep canyon that was sliced along his throat. She only had a moment to mourn him, recognizing the smile still etched into his face, as though he was laughing like a loon even in death.

She bent down to close his eyes. She owed him that last respect.

But as soon as she moved a sword sliced the air inches above her, and she dodge rolled away into the fog. Somewhere to her right, she heard the sounds of a fight and saw the unmistakable flashes of fire. Zuko was there, and he needed her help, but she had to deal with her own problems first. Again the mysterious person sliced at her in the mist, missing her by a few feet.

'They're guessing. They don't know where I am,' she realized.

She closed her eyes, and felt the vibrations in the water that was filling the air. If she concentrated hard enough, she could see their outlines where the water settled on their hot skin….

She found him, three paces to the left.

She braced her fingers as she froze the air around his form, stopping his movements and incasing him in a sheet of ice. It wasn't her instinct to kill. She always wounded, and evaded. Years of fighting alongside the peace loving avatar had trained her this way. But she remembered the old man with a boat, who would dance with her in the rain, and she reacted instinctively. She chose to encase the face of the man in ice, knowing the air would run out soon enough.

"Katara!" screamed Zuko, "Move!"

"I'm coming!" she called back, and made a bee line for the sound of his voice.

Splash. Another body in the water.

How many of them were there? And why were they attacking them? When Katara reached the nose of the boat, she realized the splash was from Zuko, who was waiting in the shallow water below. She could still hear footsteps behind in the mist, and jumped into the black water ahead. She propelled Zuko and herself the few yards towards the shore with a tiny wave, safely distancing themselves from the clouded wreck behind them.

"Zuko," she called as they ran through the sand, their waterlogged clothing holding their muscles back. Zuko just grabbed her hand and pulled her inland, but there wasn't far to go. The beach was a thin strip of land surrounding a giant rocky base. When Katara looked up, she could not see where the giant mountain ended. Its peek extended into the night sky and was swallowed up by darkness.

"We have to climb," he told her. "We landed on the wrong side, there are no paths here. We need to get to a landing."

Zuko quickly began scaling the wall, digging his toes into small cracks and creating foot holds with his fists, making a path for Katara to follow. When they were a far distance up, Zuko looked over his shoulder at the boat in the sea noticing that the mist had dissipated. On the beach below he saw two dark figures in the moonlight watching them, probably deciding what to do.

"Don't look down," he warned his friend as he quickened his pace upwards. His muscles began to burn with the effort, and he could only hope Katara was strong enough to pull herself up. There was nothing he could do for her, and the helpless feeling let fear creep into his heart. What if she fell? What if those men shoot at us, and cause her to lose focus?His worries had the opposite effect.

His footing gave way, and he slipped beneath a crumbling rock.

"Zuko!" screamed Katara below him. She watched with horror as the Fire Lord lost his grip on the wall, and tried to climb quicker to boost him up. They were so close to a ledge, he only needed one more step if only she could get there in time…

Then suddenly, he was sliding over rock and dragged up over the ledge. 'Oh no! They have him, they were waiting for us up there and they took him' her mind screamed, panic clouding her vision and shaking her hold.

"Zuko!" she screamed again, hoping beyond hope that they didn't stick a knife into his heart the second he surfaced. She could help, if only she could move quicker. Above, she saw the flashes of fire light and heard the grunting of men fighting. Her fingers began to bleed with the effort to reach the top.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please, listen to me!" came a voice from above, a voice she never heard before. It was the deep throated cry of a man, an older man. But it seemed like Zuko wasn't listening, and the flashes of light continued and illuminated the rocky cliff in front of her eyes. She was close to the top now, her face burning from the heat of the fire.

With one final effort, she pulled herself over the ledge.

The landing was no more than ten feet wide, yet the two men were fiercely battling; or rather, Zuko was attacking while the other man was evading.

"Please," the man pleaded between dodges, "listen to me!" But Zuko fought on, ignoring the man's pleas.

Katara did not rise from her partial position on the ridge. She watched with bated breath, unsure what she should do next. Then from below, she heard the whizzing sound of something flying through the air, and a large metal claw latched onto a large boulder only a foot away from her. The men below were scaling the wall. Meanwhile, the man dueling Zuko suddenly fell to his knees . Instead of fighting, he placed himself in a respectful bow, his forehead pressed to the ground. Zuko finally did not attack.

Instead, he pointed his sword at the man's neck. "Speak quickly, like your life depends on it," he said. Katara heard the cold blooded killer in his voice again, and she had to remind herself not to be afraid of him. It was still Zuko, the man who held her to his chest last night...

"Fire Lord Zuko, there is not much time. We need to hide from these men," the man on the ground said. Since he did not look up, Katara was unable to see his face, and in the dark it was hard to distinguish his features. She would have to make due with his voice to try read his true sentiments.

"And here you are, wasting it with petty issues. You have one chance to convince me why I should not slay you where you kneel." Zuko pressed his sword tip into the man's neck.

"You may not remember me, but I know you, my lord. We have waited for this day since we left all those years ago. Every time a ship has landed here I have investigated, wishing that you would return for us, to bring us home." The man spoke these words quickly without stutter, and Katara thought he must have practiced this speech many times over.

On another part of the ledge, another grapple hook landed and tightened.

"Who are you talking about, who is 'we'? I only see you before me," asked Zuko, a faint sliver of hope rising in his chest. Despite the chaos of their predicament, he did not forget who he came here to find. The man began reaching for his pocket, and Zuko reacted by nicking him with his sword. "Do not move!" he screamed.

The man raised his hands, indicating peace. "Please, my lord," he whispered as he slowly reached inside his pocket, and pulled out something small. In the moonlight, the object shone a fiery red against the blackness of the night.

Katara gasped at what he was holding. Zuko felt his stomach drop. Unbeknownst to each other, they both knew that object well.

"She said this was the only way, the only way to make you believe, when the time came," said the man. He raised his palm upwards, the delicate object perched on his fingertips.

It was wilted and pressed, but unmistakably the petals of a fire lily.

Zuko lowered his sword a fraction of an inch, his voice coming out in a soft whisper, asking again; "Who?" as if he didn't believe it himself.

Is it over?

Can he truly believe?

"Your mother, the Lady Ursa."

She was here.

She was alive.

"We have waited for _you_, my lord Zuko, all these years. Please, come with me, there is much to tell."

Zuko looked over at Katara, asking her with his eyes what he should do. Was this real? Was this safe? But the fire lily…her flower… how else would this stranger know? Katara locked eyes with him, and nodded. There was nothing else for it, they would have to trust his man. They needed to go where fate led them, be it a dangerous trail lined with thorns and shrouded in uncertainty.

But where there are thorns, there are blossoms, and Katara trusted in the spirits guidance that brought them to this very moment, lining the way with petals of fire.

* * *

Miles away at the Royal Palace, General Iroh could not sleep.

It has been weeks since he saw his young water bending friend, and he was anxious. His nephew has been gone for a long time as well, but if the two of them were together like he hoped, he knew that he need not stress. They would protect each other, they would come home together. And still, something was eating away at his subconscious.

He decided to get dressed and go for a walk. Surely stretching his old bones would help him rest.

Iroh began by walking through the grand hallways, staring into the faces of the Fire Lord's portraits which lined them. Each picture showed his ancestors with a stern face, all amber eyes boring down into him. 'What they would think of us now, I wonder,' thought the old man. Their family history was riddled with forces of great evil, as well as great good. Watching the balance of these two forces within his own family tree was always a heart wrenching issue.

Look at his beloved nephew. Descended from such blackness, yet filled with such light. Must these two elements be so closely intertwined? There are times he feels like the spirits play such games for a laugh. Iroh sighed and moved on. At the end of the hall there was the portrait of his brother, cold eyes looking into his own.

Iroh never could understand him. Even as children, Iroh feared his younger brother's mysterious ways. He was cunning, he was cold. And when Azula was growing up, he often saw these same features in the young girl—and look how she ended up. He was an enigma of pure evil, as mirrored in his daughter. Thankfully, Zuko inherited his heart from his mother. Soon enough they would be united, if he could find her again, if what Ozai said was true…

There it was.

Suddenly it occurred to him why he was uneasy these past weeks. Never in his life has he known Ozai to do anything for another's benefit. Yet he told Zuko about Ursa, with nothing in return? Unless there is something he does not know… It can only mean he has other plans, he has something to gain from all this. The knowledge of Ursa's whereabouts was his only bargaining piece; he would not have given it up easily.

"But what, my brother?" asked Iroh of the portrait. "What are you planning for your poor son?"

* * *

A few miles away in the Prison Tower, in the darkest cell, Ozai sat on the cold stone and waited patiently for him to come. He has been waiting for years for this moment; a few more minutes would make no difference.

And as if on cue, the metal door loudly clanked open and a prison guard entered. Well, he appeared to be a prison guard. The man kneeled down before him, bowing respectfully to the fallen Lord.

"And?" asked Ozai, not betraying his excitement in his voice.

"He's landed, my lord. But the first group was unable to slay him, they got away," whispered the imposter.

"As I expected. Those fools were no match for him and the water tribe peasant." The kneeling man nodded, unaffected by the carelessness Lord Ozai had with the lives of his brethren. This was war, and soldiers were meant to die.

"Yes, my lord. He was last seen fleeing with the girl into the mountainside with another man, we don't know who he is…"

"That is because you do not need to know. Continue," bit Ozai.

"My sources tell me he seemed very…attached to the peasant. I felt it important for you to know, my lord."

"Find out how attached, and report back to me. Is there anything else?"

The man shifted slightly in his position. "Your wife, she is not doing well. If they do not do as you expect, she may not make it"

Ozai chuckled to himself before answering. "Again, you presume too much. There are things you need not know. I have trust in my faithful servants. Let the petals fall where they may."

* * *

Author's Note: And here we go, into the thick of it all.

Leave me a review, I'd love to hear thoughts, guesses, ideas, hopes etc.

Au revoir,

ChiaraBrie


End file.
